MY STRONGNEST
by auhaehae
Summary: Kau adalah kekuatanku . Dan aku akan kuat karena dirimu. [TeukHae Brothership]
1. Chapter 1

MY STRONGER

.

.

.

CAST :

PARK JUNGSOO

LEE DONGHAE

AND

OTHER CAST

.

.

.

Semua tokoh milik kepunyaan diri mereka masing-masing

Saya cuman minjem doang

Tapi ini cerita punya saya hasil dari pikiran yang seberapa ini..

.

.

.

Saya balik lagi dengan cerita yang gak kalah menariknya *emg ada yang menarik.

No bash !

Jangan baca kalau gak suka  
Walau ceritanya jelek minta sarannya ya reader tapi yang membangun

Ati-ati banyak typo(s) bertebaran

And then …

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.

Sepasang kaki kecil berjalan melewati dinginnya pagi hari dimusim dingin ini. Tapi tak menyurutkan langkahnya untuk sejenak beristirahat. Mungkin bukan karena tak bisa tapi dia memang tidak harus menghentikkan langkahnya.

Berjalan sambil memikul beban yang ada dipundaknya membuat dia tetap bersemangat. Tubuh kurusnya tak pernah berhenti untuk bekerja meski letih yang dirasa.

Dia hanya seorang bocah laki-laki yang mengais uang bekerja menjadi pemanggul barang-barang dipasar. Walaupun seperti itu dia tidak pernah malu dengan teman-teman sebayanya. Ya, memang terkadang tak ada yang ingin berteman dengannya. Tapi toh, dia tak peduli, yang penting dia dan dongsaeng nya dapat makan pada hari itu.

Susah memang hidup yang dijalaninya, ditinggal sang ayah pergi dan setelah itu ibunya meninggal. Hanya berdua saja hidup dengan sang dongsaeng tak masalah baginya. Asal sang dongsaeng bahagia tentunya.

"Teuki, angkat yang itu saja. Yang ini terlalu berat", kata Song ahjummah. Bocah yang dipanggil Teuki –Leeteuk- tersebut mengangguk. Ditengah kesusahannya masih ada orang seperti Song ahjummah yang baik padanya.

Memberikan tempat yang layak untuk berteduh bagi dirinya dan sang dongsaeng membuat Leeteuk sangat berterimah kasih pada Song ahjummah.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan jam sembilan dan artinya dia harus segera pulang. Karena sang dongsaeng sudah menunggunya ditempat biasa. Dia hampiri dongsaengnya yang sedang duduk sambil memangku keranjang yang berisi kue beras.

Sedikit banyak yang terjual hari ini dan membuat mereka tersenyum senang tentunya karena bisa membeli makanan tanpa diberi oleh Song ahjummah.

"Hae, kkaja pulang", ajaknya pada bocah kecil yang dipanggil Hae –Donghae-. Dan dia, bocah kecil tersebut segera membawa keranjang kue beras tersebut.

"Teuki hyung, lihat. Kue belacnya hampil habic", cerita Donghae dengan senyum polosnya.

"wah, Hae pintar eoh", puji Leeteuk yang membuat Donghae menjadi malu.

"kkaja, hari sudah semakin siang", ajak Leeteuk untuk segera pulang kerumah mereka.

.

.

.

Berjalan dengan riang seolah tanpa beban yang mereka alami. Dengan senyum yang selalu terukir dibibir keduanya. Membuat siapa saja akan gemas tentunya.

Tapi tidak ! nyatanya mereka seolah diberi tatapan aneh oleh orang-orang sekitar sekolahan elit yang mereka lewati. Bagaimana tidak dengan pakaian dan jaket lusuh yang Leeteuk dan Donghae kenakan mereka melewati kawasan elit tersebut.

"YA! Kalian ingin mencuri disini eoh?", ucap salah satu yeoja paruh baya yang ada disitu. Karena melihat salah satu bocah kecil menatap intens kearah mereka.

"dasar kalian bocah miskin. Pergi darisini", ucap satu lagi orang yang ada disitu. Sontak membuat Leeteuk menarik Donghae untuk berjalan lebih cepat. Bukan karena Leeteuk tak ingin mendengar cemoohan dari orang-orang melainkan agar dia bisa bebas darisana. Pasalnya kalau dia dan sang dongsaeng tak menjauh, mereka akan dikira pencuri..

Sudah biasa perlakuan buruk yang diterima oleh keduanya. Bahkan sampai dilemparkan batu. Dan ketika itu tepat mengenai kepala Donghae membuat dia harus dibawa keklinik.

"kenapa meleka celalu cepelti itu? padahalkan Hae cuman lihat caja", tanya Donghae polos.

"sstt sudah lupakan. Jangan melihat kearah sana lagi kalau kita melewati tempat itu ne", ujar Leeteuk kepada sang dongsaeng dan dijawab anggukkan oleh Donghae. Mereka berdua pun kembali berjalan menuju rumah yang bisa dibilang jauh dijangkau oleh kaki kecil mereka.

"Hae lelah , hyung", pinta Donghae. Dan Leeteuk yang melihat Donghae seperti itu mencari tempat untuk mereka duduki.

"kita duduk disitu saja ne", tunjuk Leeteuk dibangku taman yang masih sepi. Leeteuk menggandeng tangan Donghae untuk mengikutinya. Dia melihat wajah Donghae yang sangat kelelahan dan mungkin juga lapar karena belum sarapan. Tapi seakan tahu kondisi mereka Donghae tak pernah mengeluh. 'mian ne Hae', batin Leeteuk sedih dan buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya agar Donghae tak melihatnya akan menangis.

.

.

.

"hyung, kkaja pulang. Dicini panac", ucap Donghae.

"sebentar Hae, hyung masih lelah", pinta Leeteuk pada Donghae. Dan melihat sang hyung sangat lelah mengurungkan Donghae untuk pulang dan kembali duduk.

"Bummie, kenapa kita kesini eoh?", ucap salah satu bocah yang mengenakan seragam SD pada temannya yang dipanggil Bummie –Kibum- itu.

"aku sedang ingin kabur Kyuhyun pabbo", kesal Kibum karena Kyuhyun sedari tadi berisik. Leeteuk dan Donghae pun memandang aneh pada Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Pasalnya, ini adalah taman yang tak terurus yang takkan didatangi oleh orang seperti Kibum maupun Kyuhyun.

Hei, bukannya pikiran Leeteuk aneh tapi lihat pakaian kedua bocah itu. seragam sekolah elit tadi yang mereka lewati. Baru melihat orang seperti Leeteuk dan Donghae saja sudah ketar ketir. Apalagi mendatangi taman hampir memasuki kawasan kumuh.

Kibum yang sejak tadi dipandangi seperti itu oleh Leeteuk dan Donghae menjadi risih. Namun dia tak berucap sama sekali terkesan dingin eoh? Bukan-bukan karena sikapnya melainkan dia tengah melihat Donghae yang sedang menatapnya lucu.

"kalian terpesona dengan ketampananku", narsis Kyuhyun dan membuat Leeteuk dan Donghae mengalihkan tatapan mereka.

"kkaja Hae kita pergi", ajak Leeteuk tanpa meminta persetujuan Donghae. Dan Donghae yang penurut mengikuti langkah sang hyung berjalan.

"ya ya kalian mau kemana?", cegat Kibum ketika Leeteuk dan Donghae akan pergi.

"hyung", takut Donghae. Karena pasalnya setiap anak-anak orang kaya akan berbuat seenaknya pada mereka.

"kenapa kau takut bocah", ujar Kyuhyun santai tak memikirkan kalau dia juga bocah, malah mulai ingin memegang lengan Donghae.

"apa yang kau lakukan?", ucap Leeteuk marah karena melihat Kyuhyun akan memegang Donghae. Dan perlakuan Kyuhyunpun membuat Donghae semakin bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Leeteuk.

"aku hanya ingin bermain dengannya yang lucu", jawab Kyuhyun masih santai.

"apa maksudmu dengan kata bermain eoh? Kau ingin menjahati kami", Leeteuk mulai marah sekarang karena mendengar kata bermain dari Kyuhyun. Soalnya memang Donghae selalu diajak bermain untuk dikerjai.

"Kyu, kau membuat anak itu takut", ucap Kibum yang sedari tadi diam melihat Donghae yang bersembunyi karena takut. Kyuhyun memberikan jitakan sayangnya pada Kibum karena secara tidak langsung mengatainya seram.

"aku ini orang baik-baik tahu, kenapa kalian takut padaku?", gerutu Kyuhyun kesal. Tak ada satu orangpun yang akan menolak jika diajak bermain oleh Kyuhyun. Tapi kenapa mereka tidak mau pikir Kyuhyun.

"ini untukmu", Kibum memberikan mainan yang ada ditangannya pada Donghae yang berada dibelakang Leeteuk. Sontak membuat Donghae mndongakan wajahnya dan melihat Kibum.

Kibum yang melihat kalau Donghae masih takut menatap nya dengan tatapan bersahabat. Dan Leeteukpun hanya diam saja karena mungkin dia tahu kedua orang ini memang baik.

"ambil Hae, dia memberikan untukmu", bujuk Leeteuk. Membuat Donghae ingin mengambil mainan yang ada ditangan Kibum. Dengan taku-takut dia akan mengambil mainan itu.

"YA! Apa yang kalian lakukan?", marah orang yang baru datang.

"kalian ingin mencuri mainan itu eoh", tunjuknya pada Donghae dan Leeteuk. Dengan marah orang itu mengambil mainan yang sudah berada ditangan Donghae dengan kasar dan mendorong nya hingga jatuh. Sontak membuat tangis Donghae pecah.

"huweee hiks hiks hyung hik hiks appo !", tangis Donghae kencang. Dan orang yang mendorongnya tersebut hanya menyeret kedua Kibum dan Kyuhyun menjauh sambil memarahi keduanya.

Leeteuk mencoba untuk menenangkan Donghae yang menangis semakin kencang. Dan meniup tangannya yang sudah lecet terkena gesekan pasir saat terjatuh tadi.

"ssssttt uljima ne", ucap Leeteuk menenangkan sambil mengusap air mata Donghae yang semakin deras.

Dan tidak jauh dari mereka sosok Kibum menatap sedih kearah Donghae yang terus menangis. Tanpa mendengarkan sang hyung –Heechul- yang sedang mengomel.

.

.

.

END / TBC ?

Hei hei hei.. akhirnya selesai juga nih FF *elap keringet*, gimana-gimana bagus kan ceritanya? Walaupun enggak bagus yasudah gak papah *ngumpet diketek bada*

Berikan saya aspresiasi dengan meREVIEW cerita nya ne, kalau banyak yang REVIE bakala dilanjutkan. Tapi kalau tidak cukup sampai disini *maksa gue*

And then gamsaHAE


	2. Chapter 2

MY STRONGNEST

.

.

.

CAST :

PARK JUNGSOO

LEE DONGHAE

AND

OTHER CAST

.

.

.

Semua tokoh milik kepunyaan diri mereka masing-masing

Saya cuman minjem doang

Tapi ini cerita punya saya hasil dari pikiran yang seberapa ini..

.

.

.

Saya balik lagi dengan cerita yang gak kalah menariknya *emg ada yang menarik.

No bash !

Jangan baca kalau gak suka  
Walau ceritanya jelek minta sarannya ya reader tapi yang membangun.

Disini anggep aja Leeteuk & Heechul seumuran

Kibum & Kyuhyun seumuran dibawah Leeteuk

Donghae yang paling muda

Ati-ati banyak typo(s) bertebaran

And then …

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.

Tak mudah memang kehidupan keras untuk dua orang namja kecil tanpa kedua orang tua. Tapi, tak menjadi hambatan buat Leeteuk menghidupi sang dongsaeng. Hanya saja dia selalu bersedih ketika melihat Donghae memandang anak-abak lainnya sedang memakai seragam sekolah.

Donghae ingin sekali bersekolah, Leeteuk tahu itu. Walaupun sang dongsaeng tak pernah mengatakannya. Tapi melihat tatapan matanya Donghae menginginkan seperti anak-anak lainnya.

Sebenarnyapun Leeteuk ingin bersekolah dan menyekolahkan sang dongsaeng. Tapi memang keadaan lah yang memaksakan mereka harus tetap bekerja.

Walaupun sekolah penting bagi sebagian orang dan menyayangkan keduanya tak bersekolah. Tapi toh merek bisa apa? Bisa makan pada hari ini saja mereka sudah bersyukur. Tak perlu muluk-muluk eoh?

Leeteuk sangat senang Donghae mengerti keadaan mereka mesti dia hanya bocah kecil. Hei, bocah seumurannya hanya bisa merengek sesuatu jika tak diberi. Beda dengan Donghae yang tak pernah meminta apapun itu dari Leeteuk.

"Hae, ireonna", bisik Leeteuk ditelinga Donghae. Donghae yang merasakan adanya suara-suara kemudian mengerjapkan matanya imut dan mengucek matanya dengan tangan. Sudah dua hari semenjak dia terjatuh tangannya sudah kembali seperti sedia kala. Dan Donghae pun semakin takut bila ada anak-anak orang kaya memandangnya.

"Teuki hyung", ucap Donghae parau khas bangun tidur sambil mendekati Leeteuk dan bermanja-manja dengannya.

"Hae, disini ne. Hyung bekerja dulu", ujar Leeteuk sambil mengelus rambut Donghae.

"aku ikut hyung. Bukankah aku harus menjual itu", tunjuk Donghae pada kue beras yang ada dalam keranjang.

"kkaja", ajak Leeteuk. Mereka pun mulai pergi kepasar untuk mencari uang seperti biasanya.

.

.

.

Donghae melihat kekanan dan kekiri, melihat anak-anak seusianya berjalan memasuki sekolahan. Menatap iri pada mereka yang bisa sekolah. Bukankah seharusnya dia menjadi salah satu murid TK itu. tapi Donghae hanya bisa berharap dan terus berharap.

"Hae, mau cepelti meleka", gumam Donghae yang terus memandangi anak-anak itu. Toh, Donghae hanya seorang anak kecil berumur 5 tahun yang ingin bersekolah dan bermain. Tapi, dia juga tak boleh egois bukan?

Untuk mencari makan saja, dia harus bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk berjualan dan membantu sang hyung bekerja. Apakah dia harus membuat susah sang hyung? Tidak ! jawabannya. Hei, walaupun Donghae masih kecil dia sudah tahu kesusahan yang dia alami.

Donghae terus mengamati satu persatu anak-anak berseragam melewati pasar tempatnya berjualan. 'Hae tak boleh begini' gumamnya dalam hati.

"kue belas ! kue belas !", teriak Donghae kembali menjajakan dagangannya. Kembali kealam nyatanya bahwa memang dia tak bisa bersekolah.

Tanpa sepengetahuan sang dongsaeng Leeteuk memandang sendu Donghae yang melamun melihat anak-anak berseragam sekolah. Bukankah sang hyung tahu kalau dongsaengnya itu ingin sekali bersekolah? Apakah ini salahnya yang tak bisa mewujudkan impian sang dongsaeng?

Haruskah dia menyalahkan takdir yang membuat mereka seperti ini? Haruska dan haruskah? Hanya itu yang bisa Leeteuk pikirkan.

Tanpa membuang waktunya, Leeteuk kembali bekerja mengangkut barang-barang yang akan memberikan dia dan sang dongsaeng ssepiring nasi hari ini.

.

.

.

Dilain tempat dan waktu yang mungkin sama. Keluarga kecil beranggotakan 4 orang itu sedang menikmati sarapannya. Dengan hangat mereka berbincang untuk membicarakan apa yang akan dilakukan hari ini. Tapi tidak dengan namja yang lebih muda dari semuanya.

Panggil saja dia sibungsu keluarga Kim atau lebih jelasnya Kibum. Dia tetap diam saat semua keluarganya tengah berbincang. Tak seperti biasanya, Kibum tak bicara padahal kini sang appa yang baru pulang tak disapanya.

"Hei Bummie ! kau tak merindukan appa eoh", ucap Heechul yang membuat Kibum menatapnya datar.

"aku masih marah dengannmu", ujar Kibum cuek dan memilih melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda.

"hei hei hei. Kenapa kedua jagoan appa ini? Kalia bertengkar eoh?", lerai sang appa yang melihat aura-aura buruk dipagi hari ini.

"tanyakan saja padanya", tunjuk Kibum kearah Heechul.

"Bummie tak boleh bersikap seperti itu", tegur halus sang eomma dan membuat Kibum menundukkan kepalanya.

"itu akibatnya kau bergaul dengan orang-orang itu", ejek Heechul pada Kibum.

"memang nya ada yang sala eoh?", tanya Kibum dingin pada sang hyung. Dan kedua orang tua tersebut hanya memandang keduanya aneh. Pasalnya walaupun memang mereka tak akrab tapi tak pernah berbicara kasar seperti itu.

"apa yang kalian bicarakan ini?", suara tegas sang appa mengintrupsi adu tatapan kedua little Kim tersebut.

"appa tau? Bocah ini bergaul dengan anak-anak kumuh", adu Heechul.

"apa masalahmu eoh", jawab Kibum tak terima.

"kau membuatku malu, dengan berteman dengan mereka", kesal Heechul.

"sudah sudah jangan bertengkar. Kibum jaga sikapmu", ujar appa menatap Kibum. Dan Heechulpun bangga karena menurutnya dia tengah dibela. Tapi..

"dan kau Heechul. Jangan memandang orang seperti itu. arra?", dan senyum mengejekpun diberikan Kibum pada sang hyung yang terlihat cemberut karena ternyata sang appa bukan juga membelanya.

"sudah lekas makan dan berangkat. Kalian bisa terlambat nantinya", ujar sang eomma menghentikkan aura-aura pertengkaran tersebut.

Dan keluarga kecil Kim tersebut melanjutkan acara sarapan mereka yang tertunda karena pertengkaran kecil kedua little Kim tersebut.

.

.

.

"Hyuuuung !", teriak Donghae memanggil sang hyung. Tapi yang dipanggilpun tak kunjung datang. Apa hyungnya tak ada dirumah? Tapi dia tak melihat hyungnya keluar, bukankah dia sedari tadi diluar membantu Song ahjummah.

"Teuki hyung", panggilnya lagi dan sekarang dia berjalan keluar rumah. Karena sang hyung mungkin sedang ada diluar. Begitulah pikiran polos Donghae.

Dia berjalan menyusuri kompleks kumuh ini dengan memperhatikan jalannya. Siapa tahu sang hyung berpas pasan denganya. Tapi sampai dilluar kompleks tak menemukan sang hyung dimana pun.

"hyung kau dimana?", gumam Donghae. Dan Dongheapun memutuskan untuk menunggu sang hyung ditaman sambil menghilangkan lelah karena mencari hyungnya,

.

.

.

Satu orang anak mengendap-endap dibelakang sekolah. Mencari-cari jalan persembunyiannya ketika dia akan pergi dari sekolah. Ckckck anak itu mau membolos eoh?

"Kim Kibum sedang apakau?", Kibum menghentikan langkahnya yang sebentar lagi akan melewati jalan rahasianya.

"apa masalahmu", kesal Kibum setelah tahu siapa yang memanggilnya dengan keras. Hei, dia bisa ketahuan kalau akan membolos bukan.

"aaaiiis kau itu. aku ikut denganmu", usul Kyuhyun dan mendahului Kibum melewati jalan itu.

Kibum? Hanya memandang kesal Kyuhyun karena mengacaukan rencana membolosnya. Bukannya dia tidak mau membolos bersama Kyuhyun. Tapi nantinya Kyuhyun akan mengoceh ckck. Dengan langkah yang cukup berat untuk Kibum akhirnya mereka berdua bolos bersama.

.

.

.

"hei bocah !", panggil Kyuhyun yang melihat bocah kecil yang waktu itu. Sang bocah yang dipanggil menengok dan mulai memasang wajah takutnya.

Pletak~

"auuww. YA!", marah Kyuhyun pada Kibum yang telan menjitak kepalanya yang sangat berharga tersebut.

"kau menakutinya lagi bodoh", kesal Kibum karena melihat Donghae ketakutan melihat mereka.

"aku hanya ingin menyapanya", bela Kyuhyun dan menghampiri Donghae yang sudah takut tersebut.

"hei, jangan takut denganku. Seharusnya kau takut dengan dia", tunjuk Kyuhyun pada Kibum dan mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Kibum.

Hihihihihihihihi

Tawa Donghae pecah melihat kedua orang tersebut. Dan membuat Kibum maupun Kyuhyun memandangi Donghae tak percaya. Secepat itukah dia berubah? Bukankah dia tadi takut dengan kami begitulah kira-kira pikiran Kibum dan Kyuhyun.

Donghae yang merasa diperhatikanpun mulai menghentikkan tawanya dan melihat bingung kearah keduanya.

"jangan takut pada kami", ucap Kibum memulai pembicaraan.

"Kim Kibum imnida. Panggil saja Kibum", Kibum memperkenalkan dirinya.

"aku Kyuhyun", ucap Kyuhyun.

"dan siapa namamu?", tanya Kibum pada Donghae yang hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ddo..donghae", gugup Donghae.

"nama yang lucu", ucap Kyuhyun. Dan kemudianpun mereka bermain bersama karena sudah cukup akrab satu sama lain.

Dan Kibum pun tahu kenapa alasan Donghae yang selalu takut melihat dia dan Kyuhyun. Karena Donghae takut dijahili.

.

.

.

Donghaepun berjalan dengan riang menuju rumahnya. Niat awalnya yang mencari Leeteukpun dia lupakan karena asyik bermain dengan kedua teman barunya. Mungkin dia akan dimarahi sang hyung karena meninggalkan rumah tanpa pamit.

Sampai didepan gerbang rumahnya Donghae sangat bingung karena melihat ada Song ahjummah disitu. Bahkan yang membuat nya lebih bingung Song ahjummah tengah menangis.

"ahjummah", panggil Donghae.

"yaampun Donghaeya. Kemana saja kau?", khawatir Song ahjummah dengan suara paraunya.

"ahjummah waeyo", tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Song ahjummah Donghae kembali bertanya lagi.

"ahjummah menunggumu. Hyungmu dirumah sakit", jelas Song ahjummah.

Donghae yang mendengar berita itupun membeku. Sang hyung sedang ada dirumah sakit. Bukankah itu tempat orang-orang sakit? Berarti hyungnya sedang sakit. Air mata meluncur bebas dipipi bulatnya. Membayangkan sang hyung yang tengah sakit itu.

"kkaja kita kesana", ajak Song ahjummah dan mulai menggendong Donghae yang tengah terisak tersebut.

"ssssstttt uljima Hae, Teuki hyung akan baik-baik saja", ujar Song ahjummah menenangkan Donghae.

.

.

.

"hiks hiks hiks hyung hiks hiks", tangisan Donghae terdengar diluar ruang operasi Leeteuk. Sudah semenjak dia dan Song ahjummah menginjakkan kakinya di rumah sakit tangisan Donghae tak berhenti malah semakin menjadi.

Donghae takut akan terjadi sesuatu yang sangat buruk dengan hyungnya. Kalau itu terjadi bukankah dia akan sendiri? Donghae tidak mau sendiri. Dia hanya mau dengan sang hyung. Pilu bukan keadaan Donghae sekarang ini? Kurasa sangat !

Tak jauh dari Donghae menangis, kedua orang lain nya terus merasa cemas. Mendengar tangisan Donghae yang cukup kencang membuat mereka merasa bersalah. Anggaplah kedua orang itu yang membawa Leeteuk kerumah sakit yang lebih tepatnya mereka lah sang penabarak.

"bagaimana ini eomma, aku takut dan kasian dengan mereka", ucap orang yang lebih kecil dari yang satunya.

"molla Chulie? Kita berdoa saja yang terbaik untuknya", jawab sang eomma ternyata pada Chulie atau Heechul. Mereka tentu khawatir bukan tengah menabrak seseorang sampai sebegitu parahnya.

Takut? Mungkin itu yang mereka rasakan. Bagaimana tidak? Saat kau pulang dengan saling bercanda didalam mobil tidak sengaja tak melihat jalan malah kau menabarak seseorang yang akan menyebrang. Bagaimana perasaan mu? Tentu sangat takut bukan.

"yeobo ! Chulie!", panggil suara berat yang baru saja datang bersama kedua anak kecil lainnya.

"yeobo/appa!", jawab eomma Kim dan Heechul berbarangan.

"kenapa bisa terjadi?", suara sang appa kim panik. Jelas saja sang istri dan anak menabrak seseorang sampai harus dioperasi. Bukankah parah?

"mianhae appa", jawab Heechul lesuh bahkan ada nada ketakutan disana.

"ssstt ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu Chulie, bukankah eomma juga?", ujar eomma Kim menenangkan.

Saat keluarga Kim sedang menenangkan Heechul, mata Kibum terpengarah melihat bocah kecil yang menangis yang kita ketehau bernama Donghae. Dia pandangi Donghae yang tengah menangis di depan pintu ruang operasi tersebut.

"mianhae nyonya, kami akan bertanggung jawab terhadap anak anda", jelas appa Kim yang melihat kearah Donghae yang terus menangis.

"ne tuan. Saya hanya tetangga mereka", jelas Song ahjummah.

"lantas dimana kedua orang tuanya?", tanya appa Kim.

"mereka sudah meninggal", dan semua yang ada disitu menjadi shock. Membuat keluarga Kim menjadi merasa lebih bersalah.

"kami akan bertanggung jawab pada mereka", ujar appa Kim yang sudah kembali dari kegaketannya.

Kibumpun hanya mampu melihat kearah Donghae yang masih menangis memanggil sang hyung. Dia meratapi bagaimana nasib Donghae bila terjadi sesuatu pada hyungnya. Akankah dirinya sendiri? Jelas saja Kibum ah.

.

.

.

Operasi yang dilakukan Leeteukpun berjalan dengan lancar tanpa ada hambatan apapu. Hanya tinggal menunggu Leeteuk sadar dan diapun sudah dibawah keruang rawatnnya. Donghae yang selalu menunggu sang hyung tanpa mau beranjak dari tempat sang hyung.

Katakanlah Donghae takut kalau tiba-tiba hyungnya pergi dari sisinya. Bukankah dia hanya anak kecil yang takut jika sang hyung akan meninggalkannya? Ya begitulah pikiran Donghae saat ini. Menjaga sang hyung tanpa mau pulang dari hari dimana sang hyung dibawa kerumah sakit.

Walaupun Song ahjummah sudah membujuknya tapi Donghae tetap kekeh dengan pendiriannya menunggu sang hyung. Dan inilah salah satu penyebab keluarga Kim selalu menunggu Donghae bersama.

Berganti tugas menjaga Leeteuk, mungkin salah satu tugas untuk menebus kesalahan mereka bukan. Tapi mereka melakukannya dengan ikhlas. Bahkan mereka tak segan-segan mengajak Donghae bercanda, ya walaupun hanya ditanggapi Donghae dengan senyuman biasa.

Heechulpun yang diawal pertama sangat anti pati Donghae maupun Leeteuk menjadi menyukai Donghae. Mungkin karena perasaan bersalahnya atau juga memang dia sudah menyukai Donghae. Entahlah?

Dan disiang hari inipun, bukan hanya keluarga Kim yang tengah berjaga namun juga mereka kedatangan tamu yaitu, keluarga Cho. Mereka sudah mendengar berita tentang kecelakaan dan kedua anak yang tak punya orang tua tersebut.

Tapi saat keluarga Cho datang, Heechul tengah membujuk Donghae untuk megikutinya kekantin untuk makan siang. Namun bukankah Donghae akan menolak jika berada jauh dari sang hyung.

"Hae mau disini menjaga Teuki hyung", kekeh Donghae saat Heechul mengajaknya.

"tapi kau harus makan Hae. Kau semakin kurus nantinya", jelas Heechul.

Reaksi Donghae? Tetap enggan beranjak darisitu. Dan membuat Heechul sedikit geram. Bukankah Heechul tak mau satu orangpun membantah nya dan sekarang si Donghae membantahnya ckck.

"kalau Hae sakit, nanti saat Teuki hyung sadar. Bukankah dia akan sedih euumm", jelas emma Kim pada Donghae. Dan sedikit membuat Donghae menuruti nya.

"tapi cebental caja ne hyung?", pinta Donghae pada Heechul. Yang tentu saja dijawab anggukan semangat dari semua yang ada disitu.

"kkaja!", ajak Heechul pada bocah-bocah yang ada disitu.

Setelah para anak pergi, tinggalah orang tua yang ada disitu. Seperti mereka kini tengah ada dalam kondisi yang serius.

"apa eonni memikirkan saranku kemarin?", ucap eomma Cho membuka pembicaraan. Yang lantas membuat eomma Kim menengok kearahnya.

"mereka tak akan mungkin berpisah. Kau lihat bukan, Donghae tidak mau meninggalkan Leeteuk semenitpun. Bagaimana kalau dia ikut denganmu", jelas eomma Kim.

"tapi eonni, kumohon ijinkan aku merawat salah satu dari mereka, mungkin Donghae", ucap eomma Cho memasang wajah sendunya.

"kita tidak bisa memisahkan mereka. Biarkan mereka tinggal bersama ku saja. Kau bisa datang kerumah kami"

"eonni. Kumohon aku hanya ingin Kyuhyun punya dongsaeng. Atau kau bisa mengijinkan aku membawa Teuki saja", ujar eomma Cho kekeh.

"sudahlah, jangan membicarakan ini lagi", ucap eomma Kim akhirnya.

Dan tanpa keduanya sadari, seseorang yang sedang tertidur tengah sadar dan mendengar semua yang tengah dibicarakan orang-orang dewasa tersebut.

.

.

. tebeceh !

Wah elap keringet..

Gimana gimana chapter ini? Berasa aneh kah? Saya sih merasa begitu ..

Saat nya balesan ripiu

**tiaraputri16 :**

**haha rencana nya mah brothership doakan saja wkwk. Makasih ne sudah mereview review lagi ne. saya usahakan Donghae nya menderita hahah *ketawa epil***

**Cutefish :**

**Pokoknya Donghae lebih kecil dari semua nya. Inii sudah dilanjut. Makasih ne sudah meriview . Review lagi ne**

**MasitaELF :**

**Iya si Chulie jahat banget hiks *nangis diketek bang ikan* , ini sudah lanjut. Makasih ne sudah meriview . Review lagi ne**

**Itsme :**

**Inii sudah dilanjut. Makasih ne sudah meriview . Review lagi ne**

**Xxx :**

**Ini sudah lanju kok . iya si Chulie jahat bget sama mas ikan. Makasih ne sudah meriview . Review lagi ne**

**Guest :**

**Hehe makasih ne sudah suka *bow bareng bang Donghae*. Inii sudah dilanjut. Makasih ne sudah meriview . Review lagi ne**

**Fishy Lover :**

**Hehe makasih ne sudah suka *bow bareng bang Donghae*. Inii sudah dilanjut. Makasih ne sudah meriview . Review lagi ne**

**Kyuwook:**

**Iya kasian mereka bedua :'( . Inii sudah dilanjut. Makasih ne sudah meriview . Review lagi ne**

**Fishiie LophehaeUKE :**

**Ayook kita siksa dia breng2 :D . doakan saja happy ending wkwk. Makasih ne sudah meriview . Review lagi ne**

**Arumfishy :**

**Pokonya Donghae lebih kecil dari mereka. . makasih ne sudah suka. Inii sudah dilanjut. Makasih ne sudah meriview . Review lagi ne**

dan boleh dong minta hadiahnya buat saya yang udah menulis cerita ini dengan cara meREVIEW cerita ini. dimohon ya reader yang baik hati *pasangfishyeyes*

and then gomawo ne buat yang udah mau baca dan apalagi yang sudah mau ngasih REVIEW nya :)


	3. Chapter 3

MY STRONGNEST

.

.

.

CAST :

PARK JUNGSOO

LEE DONGHAE

AND

OTHER CAST

.

.

.

Semua tokoh milik kepunyaan diri mereka masing-masing

Saya cuman minjem doang

Tapi ini cerita punya saya hasil dari pikiran yang seberapa ini..

.

.

.

Saya balik lagi dengan cerita yang gak kalah menariknya *emg ada yang menarik.

No bash !

Jangan baca kalau gak suka  
Walau ceritanya jelek minta sarannya ya reader tapi yang membangun.

Disini anggep aja Leeteuk & Heechul seumuran

Kibum & Kyuhyun seumuran dibawah Leeteuk

Donghae yang paling muda

Ati-ati banyak typo(s) bertebaran

And then …

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.

Sehari sudah Leeteuk sudah sadar dari komanya. Keluarga Kim pun masih menunggu kedua kakak beradik tersebut. Dan pastinya Donghae lah saat ini yang sangat bahagi bukan? Semenjak Leeteuk bangun, Donghae nambah tak ingin berada jauh disampin Leeteuk.

Donghae selalu menunggu Leeteuk dirumah sakit itu. Bahkan saat Leeteuk ingin kekamar mandi pun Donghae selalu mengikutinya. Hahah benar-benar kekanakan eoh?

Tapi itulah Donghae, selalu berdekatan dengan Leeteuk kemanapun pergi. Tapi toh bukan masalah buat Leeteuk karena keduanya saling menyayangi bukan.

Namun semua kebahagiaan yang dirasakan belum sempurna. Leeteuk yang merasa kalau dia dan Donghae akan dipisahkan menjadi enggan untuk bertatapan dengan keluarga Kim. Keluarga yang membantunya.

Hanya dengan Donghae, dia mampu kembali keadaan seperti sedia kala. Tapi saat bersama keluarga Kim maupun Cho dia menjadi sangat sangat pendiam.

Bukankah dia tahu kalau kedua keluarga tersebut ingin memisahkan mereka eoh? Leeteuk tak mau itu semua terjadi. Pokoknya apapun yang terjadi dan keadaan bagaimanapun mereka harus selalu bersama.

"Hae, senang dengan mereka semua?", tanya Leeteuk pada Donghae saat mereka sedang berdua.

"Hae cuka hyung. Meleka cemua baik bukan? Eomma dan appa Kim menjaga hyung bukan?", jelas Donghae dengan suara khas nya tersebut.

Leeteukpun hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar penuturan Donghae tersebut. Benar sekali bahwa keluarga tersebut sangat menyayangi mereka.

"kalau disuruh memilih. Hae mau ikut hyung atau eomma dan appa kim eoh?", tanya Leeteuk.

"Hae cayang hyung. Kemana hyung pelgi, Hae akan ikut", jawab Donghae antusias.

"gomawo ne. Hyung sayang Dongsaeng kecil ini", ucap Leeteuk sambil mengacak rambut Donghae.

Dan setelah itu, hanya tawa bahagia lah yang terdengar dalam ruang rawat Leeteuk tersebut. Bahagia bukan mendengar tawa mereka yang sangat bebas.

Apakah mereka harus dipisahkan? Apa jadinya bila mereka tak bersama? Pastinya akan menjadi sangat sulit bukan? Pikir seseorang yang sejak tadi sudah mendengar kedua hyung dan dongsaeng tersebut.

Dengan langkah yang gontai dia pergi tanpa memikirkan niat awalnya untuk menjenguk Leeteuk. Siapakah orang itu?

.

.

.

"hyung kkaja !", teriak Kibum pada Heechul.

"kau tak sabaran sekali eoh!", kesal Heechul pada sang dongsaeng

"sudah sudah, appa sudah menunggu kita", lerai sang eomma pada keduanya yang tidak mau akur tersebut.

Pusing bukan memikirkan Kibum dan Heechul yang selalu bertengkar. Walaupun dalam keadaan wajar-wajar saja. Tapi itu membuat eomma Kim menjadi frustasi sekali.

Hanya bila bersama Donghae mereka terlihat seperti hyung dan dongsaeng sesungguhnya. Perubahan besar yang terjadi pada keluarga Kim saat bertemu dengan Leeteuk dan Donghae. Walaupun dengan keadaan eomma Kim dan Heechul menabrak Leeteuk.

Tak menyurutkan mereka untuk selalu bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan kedua namja kecil tersebut. Inilah alasannya, alasan dimana eomma dan appa Kim ingin sekali merawat Leeteuk dan Donghae.

Mungkin dengan adanya kedua orang tersebut bisa menjadikan keluarga mereka lebih hangat lagi. Namun satu yang menjadi ganjalan, Keluarga Cho juga ingin merawat mereka. Bukan mereka berdua melainkan hanya salah satu dari keduanya. Egoiskah?

Haruskah mereka memisahkan Leeteuk dan Donghae? Tak kah melihat bahwa mereka sunggu-sungguh tak mungkin bisa dipisahkan.

"eomma kkaja", teriak Kibum dari dalam mobil.

"kenapa jadi eomma yang lambat sih", gerutu Heechul.

Pasalnya bukankah eomma nya yang menyuruh untuk lekas berangkat, tapi mengapa jadi mereka yang menunggu sang eomma. Ckck anak kurang ajar.

"ne ne ne kalian cerewet sekali", ucap eomma Kim pura-pura kesal.

"aaaiiissshh istri dan anak-anak ku ini jadi aneh semua", appa Kim hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah ajaib istri dan anaknya. Bahagia bukan keluarga ini? Semuanya berkat Leeteuk dan Donghae tentunya.

.

.

.

Sejak sejam yang lalu, ruangan rawat yang tengah diisi oleh Leeteuk menjadi sangat ramai. Lihat saja, Heechul dan Kibum yang selalu mengganggu Donghae. Membuat Donghae harus menggerutu setiap saat karena ulah little Kim tersebut.

Betapa hangatnya suasana diruangan tersebut bukan? Tapi tidak dengan satu orang yang ada didalamnya yaitu Leeteuk. Dia masih enggan untuk berbicara terlalu jauh dengan keluarga Kim ini. Tentu saja dia masih memikirkan pembicaraan eomma Kim dan eomma Cho waktu itu.

Dia memang ingin membahagiakan sang dongsaeng . Seperti sekarang ini, Donghae tengah tertawa dengan sangat bahagia. Leeteuk ingin selalu membuat Donghae seperti ini, tapi haruskah mereka dipisahkan?

Leeteuk tidak ingin itu semua terjadi. Donghae adalah dongsaengnya dan yang berhak tinggal bersamanya. Bukan mereka yang baru mengenal keduanya.

Eomma Kim yang melihat Leeteuk tengah terdiam memandangi Donghae pun sempat bingung. Pasalnya, Leeteuk tak seperti Donghae yang langsung akrab dengan mereka. Tapi Leeteuk seolah menjaga jarak dari keluarganya. Bukankah memang itu yang Leeteuk tengah lakukan?

"Teuki, kenapa hanya diam eoh?", tanya eomma Kim membuat Leeteuk tersadar dari pikirannya sendiri.

"aku hanya sedikit lelah", jawab Leeteuk sekenanya. Leeteuk cukup kaget dengan pertanyaan eomma Kim yang tiba-tiba itu.

"ya, kalian berdua juga ajak Teuki bermain. Jangan mengganggu Hae terus", ucap sang appa.

"Teuki takkan merengek kalau aku bermain dengannya", jawab Heechul.

"aaaiiisshhh anak-anak ini", kesal sang appa yang hanya mendapat senyuman dari Leeteuk..

.

.

.

"aku lapar eomma", adu Heechul.

"yasudah kalian pergi saja dulu kekantin. Nanti eomma menyusul setelah Teuki selesai makan", ucap eomma Kim kembali melanjutkan menyuapi Leeteuk. Seperti eomma yang perhatiankah?

"yasudah kalau begitu, kkaja Bummie , Hae", ajak Heechul pada kedua dongsaengnya. Jangan kaget, karena memang Heechul sudah menganggap Leeteuk dan Donghae sebagai saudaranya.

"anniyo, Hae mau menjaga Teuki hyung", Donghae tetap duduk diranjang Leeteuk memperhatikan sang hyung.

"kau juga harus makan Hae", bujuk Kibum.

"anni", kekeh Donghae. Dan semuanya hanya menghembuskan nafas lelahnya, susah memang kalau harus membujuk si keras kepala Donghae. Dan satu-satunya yang bisa membujuk Donghae hanya sang hyungnya.

"Teuki bantu eomma ne", bisik eomma Kim pada Leeteuk. Yang hanya anggukan sebagai jawaban dari Leeteeuk.

"Hae, ikut dengan hyundeul ne. Hae juga harus makan ne", bujuk Leeteuk. Dan tentunya langsung dijawab anggukan oleh Donghae.

Setelahnya, kesemua anak-anak itu pergi kekantin untuk mengisi perut mereka yang lapar.

"aku sudah kenyang eomma", ucap Leeteuk sambil menghentikkan tangan eomma Kim yang tengah menyuapinya.

"ini minumnya", eomma Kim menyodorkan minum untuk Leeteuk.

"Donghae selalu menurutimu", ucap eomma Kim memecahkan keheningan setelah selesai makan.

"ne begitulah. Kami memang sudah terbiasa bersama semenjak orang tua kami pergi", ucap Leeteuk.

"dan kami tak mungkin bisa dipisahkan. Karena aku tak akan melepaskan Donghae begitu saja", ucap Leetuk lagi.

"maksudmu?", bingung eomma Kim mendengar omongan Leeteuk tersebut.

"aku tahu kalian ingin memisahkan kami bukan. Walaupun kalian pastinya akan memenuhi kebutuhan kami. Tapi aku tidak akan pernah menyetujuinya", ucap Leeteuk lalu merebahkan dirinya untuk tidur.

"kau hanya salah paham Teuki, eomma tak akan memisahkan kalian", gusar eomma Kim.

"aku lelah eomma", ujar Leeteuk pada eomma Kim. Dan membuat eomma Kim terdiam. Tak mampu untuk berbicara lagi.

Apakah Leeteuk mendengar pembicaraan bersama dengan eomma Kyuhyun? Itulah yang sekarang berada dalam benak eomma Kim.

"kalian akan tetap bersama", bisik eomma Kim di telinga Leeteuk. Tapi Leeteuk masih tak mau bergeming sedikitpun. Biarkan saja apa yang bakal terjadi padanya nanti.

.

.

.

"eonni kumohon", pinta eomma Cho pada eomma Kim. Ya, tetap seperti biasanya. Eomma Cho selalu meminta untuk mengijinkan Donghae atau Leeteuk yang akan diasuhnya. Walaupun dia tahu kalau keduanya tak mungkin bisa dipisahkan. Toh apa salahnya berharap eoh?

"tak bisa saengi, kita tak berhak memisahkan mereka", jelas eomma Kim.

"hanya beberapa tahun eonni, saat kami kembali kekorea lagi mereka bisa bersama bukan", kekeh eomma Cho.

"jangan egois! Pikirkan juga perasaan mereka. Kalau kau mau kenapa kau tak bawa saja keduanya eoh?", tantang eomma Kim.

"aku ingin. Tapi aku tak bisa", jawab eomma Cho.

"wae?

"aku juga memikirkan perasaanmu eonni. Kau sudah sangat menyayangi mereka bukan. Akupun sama. bukankah lebih adil kalau kita berbagi",ujar eomma Cho.

"kau gila saengi. Pikirkan perasaan mereka kalau kau mengambil salah satu dari mereka", nasehat eomma Kim pada eomma Cho.

"ini hanya masalah waktu. Mereka masih bergantung satu sama lain. Dan mungkin saat dewasa nanti mereka tak memikirkan itu lagi", jelas eomma Cho.

"aku lelah dan tunggulah anak-anak disini", eomma Kim akhirnya pergi memasuki kamarnya karena sudah sangat lelah dengan keegoisan saengnya tersebut itu.

.

.

.

Seminggu sudah semenjak Leeteuk tersadar dan dirawat dirumah sakit. Membuatnya sudah merasa ssangat sehat tapi keluarga Kim tak mengijinkannya untuk pulang, menunggu dokter memperbolehkannya untuk pulang.

Dan kekagetannya bertambah saat appa Kim bilang kalau mereka akan tinggal bersama keluarga Kim. Bukankah berarti dirinya dan Donghae akan benar-benar dipisahkan.

Leeteuk belum siap dengan semua itu, selama ini mereka berdua selalu bersama. Mana mungkin mereka harus dipisahkan karena alasan konyol kedua keluarga tersebut. Hei, ini hidup mereka dan hanya mereka yang bisa mengaturnya bukan?

Setelah berfikir panjang Leeteuk memutuskan untuk meninggalkan semua kebahagian yang sementara ini. Ya, dia akui semenjak dirawat dia merasa mendapatkan keluarga yang selalu menjaga dan memperhatikannya dan sang dongsaeng.

Tapi juga, mereka tak perlu terus bergantung pada keluarga tersebut kan. Walaupun keluarga Kim tak pernah mempersalahkannya. Namun membuat Leeteuk menjadi lebih gusar.

"Hae, kkaja kita pulang", ajak Leeteuk pada Donghae.

"jinjja?, tanya Donghae.

"ne. kkaja !", Leeteuk pun menggendong Donghae untuk pergi dari rumah sakit ini.

Mengendap-endap yang dilakukan Leeteuk untuk dapat pergi dari tempat ini. Bukannya dia takut, tapi inilah jalan satu-satunya dia bisa selalu bersama dongsaengnya. Tak apa kalau harus hidup seperti dulu lagi. Bukan masalah.

Dengan langkah pasti setelah berhasil keluar dari rumah sakit tersebut. Membawa sang dongsaeng dalam gendongannya.

"hyung, kenapa tak pamit dengan yang lainnya", tanya Donghae. Leeteuk yang mengerti siapa yang ditanyakan Donghae hanya bisa mengeratkan gendongannya pada sang dongsaeng.

"hyung", panggil Donghae karena hyungnya tak menjawab.

"kita tak bisa merepotkan mereka lagi ne", ucap Leeteuk akhirnya. Dan Donghae hanya diam setelah mendengar sang hyung berkata seperti itu.

'gomawo dan mianhe' lirih Leeteuk sambil sesekali melihat kearah rumah sakit tersebut.

.

.

.

"mereka tak ada diruang rawatnya", ucap panik eomma Kim. Jelas saja ketika mereka datang ingin menjemput Leeteuk dan Donghae, mereka tak berada di ruang tersebut.

"mungkin mereka sedang berjalan-jalan", ujar appa Kim menenangkan.

"bukankah mereka tahu kalau akan pulang?", ucap eomma Cho yang juga ada disana.

"eomma baju Donghae sudah tak ada", ucap Kibum gusar.

Dan memang betul, baju-baju yang kemarin masih berada dalam tempatnya pun sudah tak ada. Membuat eomma Kim menjadi sangat resah. Keduanya pergi meninggalkan mereka. Bukankah mereka sudah janji akan menjadi keluarga, tetapi kenapa jadi seperti ini?

Tangis eomma Kim pun pecah mengetahui bahwa kedua orang yang sudah dianggapnya anakk pergi meninggalkannya. Tanpa pamit dan tanpa pesan sedikitpun.

"sssttt tenanglah yeobo, mungkin mereka sudah ada dirumahnya yang lama", ucap appa Kim.

"anni mereka pasti pergi", tolak eomma Kim. Dan yang dilakukan oleh appa Kim hanya menenangkan istrinya yang sedang histeris.

"ini semua karenamu. Kalau saja Leeteuk tak mendengar pembicaraan kita. Mungkin Leeteuk dan Donghae sudah kami bawa pulang", marah eomma Kim pada eomma Cho.

Hanya tangisan lah yang kini memenuhi ruang rawat yang dulu ditempati Leeteuk. Semua nya tak lagi tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan seolah hanya bisa terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"kkaja kita susul mereka kerumah yang lama", ajak appa Kim pada semua orang yang ada disitu. Mereka semuapun pergi kerumah lama nya Leeteuk dan Donghae.

.

.

.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Ketukan pintu berkali-kali tak juga membuat yang tinggal didalamnya membuka pintunya. Atau karena tak ingin atau memang yang sedang dicari memang tak berada disitu. Entahlah?

Tanpa menyerah sedikitpun, eomma Kim menghampiri rumah Song ahjummah. Orang yang selalu menjaga Leeteuk dan Donghae.

"omo? Nyonya Kim", Song ahjummah terkejut melihat siapa yang datang ketempatnya.

"anneyeong nyonya Song", sapa ramah appa Kim.

"apakah Leetuk dan Donghae ada disini?", tanya eomma Kim to the poin.

"anni. Bukankah Leeteuk masih dirumah sakit?", tanya Song ahjummah.

"mereka sudah pergi, dan kami kira mereka ada disini", ucap appa Kim.

Tangisan eomma Kim pun kembali pecah saat mengetahui kalau keduanya tak ada dirumah lamanya. Kemana kah mereka sekarang?

Dan eomma dan appa Kim hanya bisa pulang dengan perasaan yang sangat kecewa. Tak bisa menemukan Leeteuk dan Donghae.

.

.

.

Langkah kaki nya sudah mulai terlihat lelah. Karena semenjak siang tadi mereka terus berjalan tanpa arah. Kenapa tak kembali kerumah? Karena Leeteukpun tahu kalau keluarga Kim akan menemukan mereka kalau disana.

Dan sekarangpun hari sudah menunjukkan malam. Sangat berbahaya untuk anak seumuran mereka jika tetap berkeliaran dijalan bukan.

"hyung, Hae lapar", ucap Donghae yang menghentikkan langkahnya.

Bukan kah Leeteuk juga tahu kalau sedari tadi dia dan Donghae belum mengisi perutnya walau dengan segelas air. Karena dia juga tak punya uang untuk hany membeli sekedar air minum untuk sang dongsaeng.

"Hae tunggu disini eoh. Jangan kemana-mana. Tunggu sampai hyung datang. Arra?", peringat Leeteuk pada Donghae dan menyuruh Donghae untuk duduk dibangku dekat semak-semak tersebut.

"hyung, Hae takut", rengek Donghae.

"ssstt hyung akan kembali. Bukankah Hae lapar eoh?", ucap Leeteuk dan akhirnyapun Donghae melepas sang hyung untuk mencari makanan.

Sudah sejam Donghae menunggu disini dan nyatanya sang hyung tak kunjung datang. Donghae pun menjadi gusar dan takut.

Takut terjadi sesuatu pada sang hyung dan dia tak mau lagi itu terjadi. Dengan keberaniannya dan tak pedulikan kalau dia melanggar janji dengan sang hyung. Donghae berjalan mencari sang hyung digelapnya malam tersebut.

Melihat kekanan dan kekiri siapa tahu bisa menemukan siluet sang hyung. Namun tanpa disadarinya saat dia akan menyebrang jalan sebuah mobil berjalan kencang tanpa melihat Donghae yang tengah menyebrang.

CKIT~~

BRAAKKK~~

.

.

.

Tebeceh !

Hah akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini . gimana-gimana? Saya merasa kayak jadi sinetron *mianhae*

Gomawo ne yang udah repiuw dicahpter kemaren

Nih **Guest - MasitaELF - Elfishy – Cutefish – xxx – arumfishy – Guest - geelovekorea - Fishiie LophehaeUKE - Fishy Lover - Safa Fishy - Kim Haemi - lee kyula - tiaraputri16  
**

Di RIPIUW lagi ne *pasangfishyeyes*

Dan juga yang sempet baca RIPIUW juga ne. Buat asupan saya ngelanjutin ni cerita *maksa*

Dan GamsaHAE *bowbrengbangikan*


	4. Chapter 4

MY STRONGNEST

.

.

.

CAST :

PARK JUNGSOO

LEE DONGHAE

AND

OTHER CAST

.

.

.

Semua tokoh milik kepunyaan diri mereka masing-masing

Saya cuman minjem doang

Tapi ini cerita punya saya hasil dari pikiran yang seberapa ini..

.

.

.

Saya balik lagi dengan cerita yang gak kalah menariknya *emg ada yang menarik.

No bash !

Jangan baca kalau gak suka  
Walau ceritanya jelek minta sarannya ya reader tapi yang membangun.

Dan maaf kalo ceritnya gak bisa menguras emosi para reader ^^

.

Disini anggep aja Leeteuk & Heechul seumuran

Kibum & Kyuhyun seumuran dibawah Leeteuk

Donghae yang paling muda

Ati-ati banyak typo(s) bertebaran

And then …

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.

Waktu terus bergulir tanpa ada yang bisa menghentikkannya. Walaupun ada yang bisa menghentikkannya mungkin hanya ada dalam dunia kartun. Benar?

Mungkin ketika waktu berlalu sangat cepat pun tak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan. Hanya berharap semua dapat menjadi yang terbaik. Pastinya masa lalu akan terus membayangi. Susah untuk melepaskan masa lalu, karena tanpanya lah masa depan mungkin tak kan pernah ada apa-apanya.

Masa lalu, masa lalu, masa lalu. Sebagian orang mendapatkan masa lalu yang sangat bahagia, hingga diartikan menjadi kenangan yang indah. Dan tidak memungkiri juga bahwa ada yang kelam. Bukan berarti tidak indah, melainkan agar kita dapat merubahnya menjadi kenangan yang indah. Bukan lantas melupakan masa lalu yang buruk itu.

Kehidupan harus terus berjalan seiring waktu yang terbuang. Menyianyiakannya hanya akan menjadikan seseorang itu sama halnya dengan seorang penegecut. Salah atau tidak nya kata-kata itu hanya tergantung bagaimana orang-orang menanggapinya tersebut.

.

.

.

Sepasang kaki melangkah dengan pasti saat melewati bandara. Berjalan dengan senyum yang selalu mengembang. Bisa dikatakan bahagia eoh? Namun siapa yang tahu?

Berjalan dalam kerumunan orang-orang yang juga berlalu lalang dibandara. Semua mata tertuju padanya, seolah-olah terpesona akan senyum yang selalu dia tampilkan.

Menunggu sekian menit untuk taksi yang akan membawanya ketempat yang sangat dia rindukan. Rumahnya !

Didalam taksipun dia selalu mengingat masa kecilnya. Berharap saat dia tiba nanti kebahagiaan lah yang akan dia temui. Berkumpul kembali dengan saudara yang tidak dia temui sekian lamanya. Senyumannya pun memudar saat mengenang dia harus berpisah dengan sang saudara.

"beogoshipeo", gumamnya pada seseoarang yang sangat dia rindukan.

Sejam menempuh perjalan dari bandara menuju rumah ini. Rumah yang mempunyai banyak kenangan didalamnya. Kenangan indah maupun yang buruk, selalu terbayang dipikirannya.

Melihat rumahnya yang masih terawat sampai sekarang. Tak ada yang berubah sedikitpun, masih sama dengan yang dahulu.

Ceklek~

Pagar rumah itu terbuka menampilkan pintu lusuh yang masih terawat sampai sekarang. Rumahnya saat dulu. Dan diapun melihat wanita paruh baya, yang sudah semakin tua termakan usia. Ahjummah nya. Ahjummah yang selalu membantunya.

"Song ahjummah", panggilnya dengan suara yang bergetar. Menandakan dia akan menangis.

Wanita yang dipanggilpun hanya melihat dengan tatapan rindu. Rindu melihat seseorang yang sudah dianggap anak akhirnya kembali juga. Walaupun tak akan tinggal lagi bersama yang penting anaknya telah pulang.

"Teuki ah", Song ahjummah memeluk Leeteuk dengan sangat erat. Menumpahkan seluruh rindu yang sangat dalam.

"beogoshipeo", ujar keduanya. Dan mencoba untuk tidak menangis. Berusaha tegar untuk meyemangati satu sama lain.

"dia belum pulang?", tanya Leeteuk pada Song ahjummah yang akan menangis.

"belum. Tapi dia pasti kembali", jawab Song ahjummah yang sudah menumpahkan air matanya. Sedih? Sangat! Saat kau harus menunggu seseorang yang sangat kau cintai dalam hidupmu.

"ne, dia pasti datang", ujar Leeteuk. Diapun melihat-lihat rumahnya yang sudah lama tak ditempati tapi masih terawat karena adanya Song ahjummah.

Saat dia melihat gambar lusuh yang masih dipajang dilemari tua tersebut. Leeteuk meneteskan air matanya. Bersedih memikirkan nasib sang dongsaeng yang sendirian diluar sana. Bukan berarti selama ini, Leeteuk tak mencari dongsaengnya. Semua cara dia sudah lakukan untuk mencari sang dongsaeng. Namun semua hasilnya nihil.

Kalau saja . kalau saja dan kalau saja. Itulah kata-kata penyesalan Leeteuk sampai sekarang. Kalau saja dia mengajak Donghae mencari makan mungkin keduanya masih tinggal bersama. Memulai kehidupan baru yang sangat indah.

"mian Hae ah. Mianhae", tangis Leetuk sambil mengusap poto sang dongsaeng. Hanya menangis yang dia bisa lakukan sampai sekarang. Karena belum bisa menemukan sang dongsaeng.

"sssttt uljima ne Teuki. Hae akan kembali", ujar Song ahjummah menenangkan. Walau dihatinya ahjummah itupun menangis. Meratapi nasib anaknya yang lain diluar sana. Tidur dimanakah dia? Apakah sudah makan hari ini? Atau apa yang dikerjakan? Bersama orang baikkah? Bahagia? Atau yang lainnya.

.

.

.

Brak~

Prank~~

"YA! Kau tak punya mata eoh?", maki seseorang pada pelayan yang menabraknya. Orang tersebut mendorong pelayan itu hingga jatuh

"mianhae tuan", ucapnya pada orang tersebut.

"Hah ! kau pikir dengan meminta maaf baju ku akan bersih lagi", makinya lagi pada pelayan tersebut. Semua pengunjung yang disana hanya memperhatikkan tanpa ada yang menolong. Mungkin hanya tatapan iba dan meremehkan yang diberikan.

"aku akan mengganti biaya binatu nya tuan", ucap pelayan tersebut.

"kau pikir baju ini tidak akan rusak. Kau lihat tidak nodanya. Ini akan sulit hilang. Panggil managermu!", ujar orang tersebut.

Seseorang yang lain membantu pelayan tersebut berdiri dan menatap orang itu marah.

"apa yang kau lakukan tuan?", ucapnya marah.

"kau siapa?". Ucap orang tersebut angkuh tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya

"aku pemilik tempat ini dan orang yang dorong itu adikku", jelas nya. Orang yang tadi pun hanya bisa berdiri kaku. Dan tidak bisa berbicara lagi, dan wajahnya pun cukup pucat. Melihat siapa yang ada dhadapannya. Lee Sungmin. Putra pemilik restoran bintang lima yang tersebar diseluruh Asia.

"dan apa kau bilang tadi? Adikku tak punya mata? Dia memang buta. Puas kau. Aku akan membayar untuk bajumu itu", jelas Sungmin dan membawa pelayan tersebut masuk untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Pelayan tersebut hanya bisa terdiam saat dibawa Sungmin keruangannya. Sungmin tau bahwa dongsaeng nya akan shock.

"sudah kau harus tenang ne", ucap Sungmin sambil mengusap punggung sang dongsaeng dengan sayang.

"mian hyung", ujarnya.

"YA! Lee Donghae. Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu lagi, kau semakin jelek tahu", canda Sungmin pada Donghae.

"hyung", rengek Donghae yang sudah kembali seperti semula.

Hahahhahaha.

Tawa renyah Sungmin terdengar dan membuat yang ditertawakan –Donghae- memajukan bibirnya. Sungmin yang melihat gelagat sang dongsaeng yang akan merajuk menghentikkan tawanya.

Sungmin bawa wajah Donghae untuk melihat wajahnya. Namun saat melihat mata teduh Donghae, hanya kekelaman yang dilihatnya. Tak ada pancaran cahaya dari mata teduh itu. Kosong dan mungkin hitam.

Dia tahu apa yang terjadi pada Donghae yang sudah dia anggap seperti dongsaengnya. Karena dirinya. Maka dari itu, dia berjanji pada diri sendiri untuk selalu menjaga Donghae dalam keadaan apapun itu.

"hyung", panggil Donghae membuat Sungmin berhenti melamun.

"ne Hae", Sungmin memandang Donghae menunggu untuk apa yang akan dia bicarakan.

"seharusnya kau tak membantuku. Bukankah aku sama seperti yang lain, sebagai pelayan disini. Nanti apa kata pegawai yang lain? Pasti hyung akan dibilang pilih kasih", jelas Donghae menatap lurus kearah Sungmin.

"Ya kau itu memang dongsaengku. Jangan mengelaknya arra", tegas Sungmin untuk kesekian kalinya. Pasalnya, Donghae tak ingin dibeda-bedakan. Padahal Sungmin sudah menganggapnya dongsaeng sendiri.

"minnie hyung tak boleh merasa bersalah lagi. Sudah beberapa tahun berlalu. Jadi hyung jangan mengasihani aku lagi", jelas Donghae.

"tapi aku benar-benar menyayangimu. Kau itu dongsaengku. Kau tak sayang dengan hyung", lirih Sungmin.

"bukan maksudku", Donghae pun menjadi tak enak bila Sungmin sudah bersedih. Dia juga tak bisa melihat Sungmin bersedih.

"sudah lupakan, yang penting kau tetap dongsaeng ku", yakin Sungmin.

Donghae pun hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar hyungnya yang merawatnya sekarang tengah tersenyum. Walaupun Donghae tak bisa melihatnya, tapi dia yakin Sungmin nya sangat menyayangi nya.

.

.

.

"Eomma aku pulang !", ucap Leeteuk pada sosok eomma Kim. Wanita paruh baya yang tetap cantik itu menatap penuh haru pada Leeteuk. Anaknya, yang sudah sekian lama merantau kini pulang. Alangkah bahagia eomma Kim saat ini.

"eomma", panggil Leeteuk lagi karena sedari tadi eomma Kim hanya memandanginya.

"Teuki", ucap eomma Kim sambil memeluk erat Leeteuk. Merasakan kehangatan sang anak yang sudah lama tak dijumpainya lagi. Tanpa terasapun air mata menetes dari mata indah sang eomma Kim.

"eomma. Beogoshipeo", ucap Leetuk sambil merasakan pelukan eomma Kim yang selalu hangat itu.

Setelah melepas rindu dengan saling berpelukan, eomma Kim menyuruh Leeteuk untuk masuk menemui sang appa. Alangkah bahagia nya pasti keluarganya saat ini, akan berkumpul dengan keluarga yang lengkap.

"lihat siapa yang datang?", ucap eomma Kim antusias kepada seluruh keluarganya yang sedang bersantai.

"Teuki", panggil appa Kim.

"hyung", panggil Kibum.

"YA Kim! Kenapa kau baru pulang eoh", ujar Heechul.

Leeteuk yang mendengar namanya dipanggil pun merasa senang. Masih ada yang menunggu nya disini. Walaupun tak ada Donghae disini, dia cukup terobati dengan keberadaan keluarga Kim yang selalu menyayanginya.

"apa kau tuli eoh?", ujar Heechul lagi dan memeluk pelukan hangat yang mereka lakukan merasakan betapa rindunya tak pernah bertemu sekian lamanya.

"kalian baikkan?", tanya Leeteuk yang nyatanya sudah tak bisa lagi membendung air matanya. Menangis rindu terhadap orang-orang yang sangat menyayanginya.

Setelah berbincang-bincang dan melepas rindu dengan keluarga Kim. Eomma Kim menyuruh Leeteuk untuk beristirahat. Dan dengan terpaksa juga little Kim yang lain merasa sangat sedih karena belum cukup untuk meluapkan rasa rindu mereka.

Disinilah sekarang Leeteuk kamarnya. Kamar yang waktu itu disiapkan Keluarga Kim untuk dirinya dan dongsaeng. Tapi hanya ada dia dikamar ini. Sendiri tanpa Donghae dan itu membuatnya sangat sakit.

"Hae, kau dimana?", isak Leeteuk untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini.

"apa kau marah pada hyung karena meninggalkan mu waktu itu? kalau Hae marah dengan hyung, datang dan marahi hyungmu ini. Jangan bersembunyi Hae", isak Leeteuk semakin lirih. Betapa dia sangat merindukan sang dongsaeng yang tidak tahu dimana keberadaannya.

"bukankah waktu itu Hae ingin tidur dikasur yang empuk? Sekarang kamar kita ada kasur yang sangat empuk. Pulanglah Hae", tangis Leeteuk semakin pecah. Tanpa disadarinya eomma Kim mendengar semua yang dikatakan Leeteuk dan membuatnya ikut menangis merasa bersalah. Karena dia jugalah Donghae berpisang dengan Leeteuk.

Hiks hiks hiks

Menangis dan hanya menangis yang bisa dilakukan Leeteuk sekarang. dia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukan. Segala cara sudah dilakukan untuk mencari Donghae nya. Namun sampai sekarang tak kunjung ditemukan.

"Hae hiks hiks. Teuki hyung sangat merindukan mu Hae", ucap Leeteuk pada angin yang mungkin saja akan membawaka salamnya untuk sang dongsaeng disana.

.

.

.

"YA bodoh cepat!", teriak Kibum pada Kyuhyun.

"kau yang bodoh Kim. Seenaknya saja mengaatai aku yang jenius ini", kesal Kyuhyun pada Kibum.

"Ya Cho Kim ! apa kalian akan terus seperti itu? kia harus segera mencari Donghae lagi", ucap Heechul yang sudah sangat kesal. Pasalnya kedua sepupu itu tak pernah bisa mau bekerja sama sedikitpun.

Ya, begitulah hari-hari ketiga saudara itu. Setelash semua pekerjaan mereka selesai, mereka akan pergi bersama untuk mencari Donghae. Walaupun kenyataan nya mereka tak pernah bisa menemukan Donghae tapi mereka tak pernah beputus asa.

Yang hanya ada dalam pikiran mereka adalah segera menemui Donghae dan mereka semua akan bahagia tentunya.

Mencari kesana kemari untuk menemukan Donghaenya. Tapi akan sulit bukan? Bukankah mereka tak tahu wajah Donghae yang sudah dewasa. Tapi toh, apa peduli mereka bila ada hati yang berbicara. Hati mereka akan menunjukkan bahwa mereka menemukan Donghae.

Setelah lelah mencari yang seperti biasa dengan hasil yang sangat nihil. Mereka pun beristirahat. Memasuki sebuah restoran yang sangat terkenal. Walaupun baru pertama mereka mengunjunginya. Karena restoran ini adalah anak cabang dari restoran terkenal milik keluarga Lee.

"tuan ingin memesan apa?", ucap suara sang pelayan.

Deg

Deg

Jantung Kibum dan Heechul berdetak kencang setelah mendengar suara tersebut. Dan memandangi pelayan yang ada didepannya tersebut. Tapi betapa herannya meraka karena sang pelayan tak melihat kearah mereka.

"kau tak bisa melihat?", tanya Kyuhyun gamblang.

"ya Cho, jaga ucapanmu", bisik Heechul yang masih bisa didengar oleh Donghae.

"ne tuan. Maaf kalau itu mengganggu. Saya akan panggilkan yang lain", ucap Donghae. Tapi sebelum Donghae pergi Heechu sudah bersuara lagi.

"ah bukan begitu. Serahkan menunya", ucap Heechul sambil mengambil menu yang ada ditangan Donghae.

Sibuk-sibuknya Heechul dan Kyuhyun memilih menu. Kibum yang sudah dangat penasaran dengan pelayan tersebut masih menatapnya. Ada yang mengganjal dipikiran Kibum saat ini. Pelayan ini mirip dengan seseorang dan serasa dia merindukan sosok yang ada dihadapannya kini.

"kau tidak mau memesan Kim?", tanya Kyuhyun bingung karena sedari tadi memandangi pelayan yang buta ini.

"aku sama saja denganmu", ucap Kibum yang sudah kembali kedunianya.

"nah ini sudah aku tuliskan apa yang ingin kami pesan", ucap Heechul dan memberikan memo yang berisi pesanan mereka pada Donghae.

Setelah sejam mereka disana dan menghabisakn makananya. Mereka pun bergegas pergi dan melanjutkan pencariannya. Tapi tidak dengan Kibum yang masih sangat penasaran dengan pelayan yang buta itu. Ada perasaan yang mengganjal saat melihat matanya yang teduh tersebut.

"kau kenapa Kibum? Sedari tadi kau melamun", tanya Heechul.

"bukan apa apa hyung, aku hanya lelah", ucap Kibum berbohong. Pasalnya dia tidak ingin memberi tahu apa yang dirasakan saat ini. Saat bertemu dengan pelayan tersebut mengingatkan dia pada Donghae. Tapi dia tidak boleh gegabah, dia juga tak ingin keluarganya berharap lebih tapi ternyata orang itu bukan Donghae.

"yasudah kita pulang saja. Kau memang sangat lelah Bummie", ucap Heechul akhirnya yang melihat tingkah aneh Kibum.

.

.

.

Hari minggu yang ditunggu tunggu bagi semua orang untuk beristirahat. Tapi tidak untuk Leeteuk karena pagi hari ini dia sudah harus pergi bersama eomma Kim. Berbelanja! Hei, dia itu namja, kenapa harus belanja segala. Salahkan saja dirinya yang tidak bisa menolak pesona sang eomma Kim.

"kkaja Teuki", ajak eomma Kim yang sudah siap.

"ne eomma", ujar Leeteuk lantas mengikuti sang eomma.

Sesampainya ditempat yang dituju, Leeteuk dan eomma Kim tak segan-segan membeli banyak perlengkapan. Hei, bukan Leeteuk tapi hanya eomma Kim. Dan Leeteuk hanya mengikutinya dari belakang.

Tidak berbeda jauh dengan Donghae yang pergi berbelanja ditemani oleh Sungmin. Kalian pastinya tau, kalau Sungmin tak akan membiarkan Donghae pergi sendiri. Padahal Donghae sudah selalu merengek. Salahkah Sungmin yang protektif. Dia hanya khawatir dengan Donghae yang sudah tinggal sendiri.

Mereka berdua berkeliling mencari bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan untuk seminggu kedepan. Agar Donghae tak perlu lagi pergi belanja.

Deg

Deg

Jantung Donghae berdetak sangat cepat. Entah apa yang sedang dirasakannya saat ini. Tak berbeda jauh juga dengan Leeteuk saat berpas pasan dengan kedua namja tersebut membuatnya merasakan perasaan rindu yang sangat dalam.

"kenapa melamun?", tanya Sungmin yang merasakan kalau Donghae tidak berada dibelakangnya.

"aku hanya bingung hyung", jawab Donghae.

"yasudah kita cari yang lainnya lagi", ajak Sungmin yang menuntun Donghae untuk mengikutinya.

"Hae-ya", lirih Leeteuk yang melihat namja tersebut.

Entah kenapa saat melihat namja tersebut membuat Leeteuk merasa tenang. Tatapan mata itu, senyum nya mirip bahkan suara nya, seperti Donghaenya.

Dan tanpa sadar Leeteuk mengikuti Donghae dan Sungmin, meninggalkan eomma Kim yang bingung mencari keberadaan Leeteuk.

Leeteuk tahu perasaan ini. Perasaan saat dia bersama dengan sang dongsaeng. Apakah itu tandanya dia sudah menemukan Donghaenya? Leeteuk berharap dalam hati semoga itu benar, orang yang tengah diikutinya kini adalah Dongsaengnya.

"Hae, tunggu disini ne", ucap Sungmin pada Donghae yang didengar Leeteuk karena jarak mereka yang lumayan dekat. Hanya dihalangi satu kursi yang memanjang.

Leeteuk menatap namja yang sedang duduk itu dengan perasaan yang entah dia sendiri bingung. Apakah itu Donghae ku? Batin Leeteuk gelisah. Dia mau menghampiri nya tapi Leeteuk takut kalau itu hanya harapan kosong saja.

Donghae yang merasa kalau dirinya tengah diperhatikan, menengok kekanan dan kekirinya. Walaupun Donghae tak bisa melihat dia yakin kalau ada yang memperhatikannya sejak tadi. Bukankah perasaan orang yang buta lebih tajam?

Deg

Tatapan mata saat namja itu melihat-lihat dan tepat memandang lurus keara Leeteuk. Namun ada yang mengganjal dibenak Leeteuk kenapa namja itu hanya menatapnya saja.

"kenapa kau memperhatikan ku terus", tanya Donghae pada Leeteuk. Dan Leeteuk yang ditanyapun kaget pasalnya namja itu melihat kearah samping Leeteuk yang tentunya tak ada orang. Ada apa dengannya batin Leeteuk bingung.

"Yaa Lee Donghae. Mau kemana kau?", tanya Sungmin yang melihat Donghae akan pergi dari kursi yang didudukinya.

"aku hanya", Donghae pun bingung menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

"kkaja kita pulang", ajak Sungmin sambil menuntun Donghae.

Dan Leeteuk?

Leeteukpun kaget dengan apa yang tengah dia dengar. Orang itu memanggil 'Donghae'. Donghae nya kah? Leeteukpun hanya bisa terdiam memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dongsaeng nya berada tepat dihadapannya. Leeteuk menemukannya.

"Teuki eomma mencarimu dari tadi. Dasar anak nakal", ucap eomma Kim yang membuat Leeteuk tersadar. Dan tanpa menjawab eomma Kim, Leeteuk berlari menyusul namja yang bernama Donghae tersebut. Bisa jadi kalau itu Donghaenya bukan? Dan dia pun tak menggubris teriakan eomma Kim tentunya.

.

.

.

"kkaja kita pulang", ajak Sungmin sambil menuntun Donghae untuk masuk kedalam mobil setelah membereskan barang-barang belanjaan. Sungmin memasangkan sabuk pengaman agar Donghae aman tentunya.

"hyung cepat. Aku sudah lelah", pinta Donghae pada Sungmin.

"ne ne", jawab Sungmin lalu berlari kecil kearah tempat pengemudi.

Mobil yang membawa Sungmin dan Donghae pun melaju meninggalkan tempat perbelanjaan tersebut.

"DONGHAE YA", teriak Leeteuk yang melihat mobil yang membawa Donghae melaju.

"hyung, seperti ada yang memanggilku", ucap Donghae.

"hanya perasaan mu saja mungkin", jawab Sungmin.

"baiklah"

Mobil itupun melaju meninggalkan Leeteuk yang terduduk lemas karena tak bisa mengejar Donghae.

.

.

.

Tebeceh

Sungguh sungguh saya merasa ceritanya makin aneh saja..

Dan merasakan seperti sinetron *korban sinetron* *plak*

Tapi baiklah sudah terlanjur dibuat wkwk..

Makasih ne yang udah mau meREVIEW dichap kemaren *kecup satu satu*

**adanoe**** - **** - MasitaELF – xxx – Cutefish – arumfishy - Safa Fishy - Fishy Lover – Guest – Elfishy – nnaglow - Kim Haemi **

di REVIEW lagi ne

dan bagi yang udah sempetin baca boleh REVIEW nya dong *pasangbadaeyes*

and then

gamsaHAE ~~


	5. Chapter 5

MY STRONGNEST

.

.

.

CAST :

PARK JUNGSOO

LEE DONGHAE

AND

OTHER CAST

.

.

.

Semua tokoh milik kepunyaan diri mereka masing-masing

Saya cuman minjem doang

Tapi ini cerita punya saya hasil dari pikiran yang seberapa ini..

.

.

.

Saya balik lagi dengan cerita yang gak kalah menariknya *emg ada yang menarik.

No bash !

Jangan baca kalau gak suka  
Walau ceritanya jelek minta sarannya ya reader tapi yang membangun.

Disini anggep aja Leeteuk & Heechul seumuran

Kibum & Kyuhyun seumuran dibawah Leeteuk

Donghae yang paling muda

Ati-ati banyak typo(s) bertebaran

And then …

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.

Flashback ~Leeteuk~

"hyung, Hae lapar", ucap Donghae yang menghentikkan langkahnya.

Bukan kah Leeteuk juga tahu kalau sedari tadi dia dan Donghae belum mengisi perutnya walau dengan segelas air. Karena dia juga tak punya uang untuk hany membeli sekedar air minum untuk sang dongsaeng.

"Hae tunggu disini eoh. Jangan kemana-mana. Tunggu sampai hyung datang. Arra?", peringat Leeteuk pada Donghae dan menyuruh Donghae untuk duduk dibangku dekat semak-semak tersebut.

"hyung, Hae takut", rengek Donghae.

"ssstt hyung akan kembali. Bukankah Hae lapar eoh?", ucap Leeteuk dan akhirnyapun Donghae melepas sang hyung untuk mencari makanan.

Leeteuk pun mencari makanan dikeramayan orang yang berlalu lalang. Dengan langkah yang ragu-ragu dia melihat-lihat kearah para penjual yang ada disitu.

"YA! Jangan menghalangi para pembeli. Pergi sana pencuri", penjual itupun menyuruh Leeteuk untuk pergi dan mendorong tubuh kecil itu kasar.

Leeteuk yang takut pun segera bergegas pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. mencari lagi makanan yang akan dimakan untuk Donghae nya. Tak apa jika hanya makanan sisa orang-orang itu, yang penting Donghae bisa makan malam ini.

Leeteuk menatap sendu terhadap orang yang memakan makanan tersebut. Teringat akan Donghae yang belum mengisi perutnya. "tunggu Teuki hyung ne Hae", gumam Leeteuk lirih.

Sebenarnya dia tak tega meninggalkan Donghae sendirian disana. Tapi kalau seandainya Donghae ikut dengannya, bukankah Donghae akan kelelahan. Leeteuk tak mau sampai Donghae kelelahan dan akan sakit.

"ada apa nak? Kenapa kau melihat kesini mulu?", tanya pedagang tersebut.

"ahjussi, bolehkah aku membantumu dan sebagai imbalannya bolehkah aku meminta 1 porsi makanan itu", tanya Leeteuk ragu. Ragu apakah akan diterima ataukah dia akan mendapatkan penghinaan lagi.

"oh ne baiklah. Cepat bantu aku", ajak Ahjussi pedagang tadi. Leeteuk yang senang pun melayani dengan giat. Membayangkan wajah sang dongsaeng yang akan senang jika dia membawa makanan.

Tanpa terasa Leeteuk telah mengerjakan pekerjaannya dan mendapatkan upah 2 porsi makanan. Cukup lebih banyak untuk dia dan dongsaeng nya malam ini. Dan dia juga merasa terlalu lama meninggalkan Donghae sendirian. Leeteuk pun bergegas menuju ketempat dia meninggalkan Donghae dengan membawa makanan yang sudah dia dapatkan.

Dengan langkah gembira Leeteuk membawa kantong yang berisi makanan. Dia membayangkan wajah polos sang dongsaeng yang akan tersenyum melihat dia membawa makanan. Dengan sedikit berlari dia menuju tempat Donghae.

Namun saat dia sampai, tak ditemuinya Donghae yang dia suruh duduk didekat semak tersebut. Dengan perasaan yang sangat khawatir dia mencari dongsaengnya.

Takut dan takut. Itulah perasaan Leeteuk ketika tak menemukan Donghae disekitar situ. Apakah Donghae menunggu terlalu lama? Dan Donghae mencoba menyusulnya.

"Hae! Donghae ya!", teriak Leeteuk memanggil Donghae. Namun sang dongsaeng ternyata tak menyahut sama sekali.

"Hae dimana eoh!", teriak Leeteuk yang tengah menangis.

.

.

.

Tanpa terasa air mata meluncur begitu saja dari mata Leeteuk. Selalu saja saat mengingat masa-masa itu dia akan menangis. Sama hal nya seperti sekarang ini bukan. Leeteuk yang tegar berubah menjadi lemah saat mengenang sang dongsaeng

Bukan takdir ini yang dia inginkan. Kenapa waktu itu tak dia biarkan saja keluarga Cho dan Kim mengurus mereka. Sama saja bukan. Walaupun mereka berpisah tapi tahu akan keberadaan masing-masing. Tidak dengan sekarang.

Keegoisannya lah yang tak ingin berpisah dari sang dongsaeng membuat dia tak lagi bertemu dengan nya.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Leeteuk tersadar dan buru-buru menghapus air matanya. Dia tak mau terlihat lemah didepan orang lain.

"apa yang kau temukan?", tanya Leeteuk to the point.

"ini data-data yang sajangnim minta", orang tadi pun memberikan berkas-berkas pada Leeteuk.

"baiklah, kau boleh keluar. Terima kasih untuk kerja kerasmu", ucap Leeteuk dan orang tadi pun segera keluar.

Dengan hati-hati, Leeteuk membuka amplop yang baru saja dia terima. Perasaan was waspun timbul begitu saja di hatinya. Dan tanpa membuang waktu Leeteuk segera membaca apa isi nya.

Perasaan senang, rindu dan juga sedih bercampur menjadi satu dalam benaknya. Ternyata benar, namja itu adalah Donghaenya. Bukan hanya sebatas nama saja yang sama. Namun dia benar-benar Donghae, dongsaengnya yang sudah lama dia cari. Senangnya bukan Leeteuk akhirnya. Namun senyum yang terkembang itupun sedikit memudar saat dia tahu, sang dongsaeng. Buta!

"sesibuk itu kah sampai kau tak mendengar", ujar Heechul yang tiba-tiba masuk. Membuat Leeteuk berhenti menatap kertas-kertas itu.

"aku sudah mengetuk pintu sajangnim", ujar Heechul lagi yang tahu apa yang ingin Leeteuk katakan.

"aish kau ini", kesal Leeteuk.

"aah dasar orang sibuk", ejek Heechul yang sudah merebahkan dirinya di sofa. Tak sopan eoh? Ya begitulah Heechul. Dan bukankah ini perusahaan keluarga Kim? Tentu ini milik appanya.

"aku tak akan sibuk jika putra sulung keluarga Kim menerima jabatan ini. Bukannya lebih memilih menjadi seorang desaigner", sindir Leeteuk pada Heechul. Dan Heechul yang mendengar adanya nada sindiran mendelik sebal pada Leeteuk.

"aku tak mau berdebat denganmu sajangnim", ucap Heechul acuh.

"tumben kau kemari. Ada apa denganmu?", tanya Leeteuk heran.

"entahlah? Hanya merindukanmu saja", jawab Heechul.

Dan keduanya pun mengobrol dengan santai tanpa memikirkan beban pikiran masing-masing. Leeteuk yang sudah menemukan Donghaenya. Dan Heechul yang merasa telah menemukan Donghae.

.

.

.

"ne baiklah. Awasi lagi mereka", ucap Sungmin dan memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

"hyung, kau kah itu?", tanya Donghae yang kebetulan mendengar suara Sungmin.

"ne saengi. Hyung merindukanmu", ucap Sungmin. Dan tak lupa untuk memberikan pelukan dan sedikit usapan lembut dirambut Donghae

"padahal hyung baru menemuiku kemarin", kesal Donghae terhadap tingkah posesif Sungmin.

Sungmin memang posesif terhadap Donghae. Sangat menyayanginya bahkan mau menjaganya. Sama halnya dengan sang hyung yang dia tak tahu dimana sekarang. Dia sangat tahu pasti hyungnya masih mencarinya saat ini. Karena dia tahu Leeteuk adalah hyung yang akan selalu menjaganya dalam keadaan apapun.

'kau sekarang pasti tampan ne hyung' batin Donghae sedih. Dia akan sangat sedih bila mengingat hyung nya. Jangan dikira Donghae tak mencarinya. Walaupun Donghae tak bisa melihat namun dia tetap mencari keberadaan Leeteuk dengan bantuan Sungmin.

Namun sepertinya waktu dan takdir belum mempertemukan mereka lagi. Sungmin selalu bilang padanya kalau Leeteuk yang mereka cari tidak bisa ditemukan. Hanya berdoa dan terus berdoalah yang Donghae yakini agar bisa bertemu dengan sang hyung.

"gwencahana Hae", panggil Sungmin yang melihat Donghae tengah melamun. Walaupun mata itu selalu kosong, tapi Sungmin tahu kapan saat Donghae termenung atau menanggapi dirinya.

"anni hyung. Aku hanya teringat Teuki hyung saat Minni hyung memperhatikan ku", jelas Donghae yang mendengar suara khawatir Sungmin.

"Mianhae Donghae-ya", ucap Sungmin. 'aku tidak bisa mengatakan sejujurnya padamu' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"ne aku tahu. Minnie hyung sudah membantuku sampai sekarang pun aku sangat berterima kasih hyung", ucap Donghae yang berusaha untuk fokus melihat kearah Sungmin.

"Donghae-ya, lebih baik kau jangan pergi berkerja dulu ne", ujar Sugmin setelah lama terdiam.

"waeyo hyung?", tanya Donghae yang bingung. Apa tandanya dia dpecat oleh Sungmin?

"hyung hanya tak ingin kejadian kemarin terulang lagi. Jangan buat hyung khawatir. Arra?", jelas Sungmin. Dan Donghae yang tidak ingin membuat hyungnya itu kecewa, mengikuti saja perkataannya. Walaupun juga dia bingung dengan alasan yang Sungmin berikan. Bukan kah sudah biasa ada yang menghinanya pikir Donghae.

.

.

.

Sudah sejak sejam yang lalu Leeteuk duduk di restoran ini. Dia meluangkan waktunya untuk hanya bertemu dengan Donghae. Dia juga tak boleh gegabah dengan segala kemunculannya. Bagaimana kalau Dongahe berfikiran kalau dirinya tak pernah mencari Donghae.

Dan Leeteuk memutuskan untuk mendekati semuanya dari awal. Mendekati Donghae. Namun sudah lama dia menunggu sampai makanan yang dia pesan sudah habis. Orang yang ditunggu-tunggunya tak kunjung datang.

"apakah dia tak bekerja?", gumam Leeteuk lirih.

Leeteuk pun memutuskan untuk bertanya pada pelayan yang sedang lewat dihadapannya.

"apakah pelayan yang bernama Donghae tak ada?", tanya Leeteuk pada pelayan tersebut.

"oh kukira dia tak masuk. Ada apa kau mencarinya? Aku bisa panggilkan Sungmin-ssi, dia hyungnya", ujar pelayan itu ramah.

"bolehkah?", tanya Leeteuk.

"tak apa. Sungmin-ssi itu orang nya ramah. Dia pasti mau berbicara denganmu", ucap pelayan itu lagi.

Pelayan tersebutpun kedalam ruangan karyawan setelah mendapat persetujuan Leeteuk yang ingin menemui Sungmin. Leeteukpun menunggu Sungmin yang mungkin sedang ada perkerjaan menurutnya.

'mungkin dia sedang sibuk' pikir Leeteuk.

Puk~

Tanpa terasa ada yang menepuk bahu Leeteuk. Dan dilihatnya Sungmin yang tengah tersenyum dengan ramahnya pada Leeteuk. Tanpa canggung pun Leeteuk membalas senyum tersebut.

"ada apa tuan mencari saya?", tanya Sungmin.

"ah panggil saja Leeteuk", ucap Leeteuk.

"ne kalau begitu panggil aku Sungmin juga. Ada apa mencari ku Leeteuk-ah?", tanya Sungmin lagi.

"aku hanya. Apakah dongsaeng mu bernama Donghae?", tanya Leeteuk.

"ne benar. Ada apa menanyakannya? Apakah dia pernah berbuat salah", tanya Sungmin tenang. Dia tahu akan tiba waktunya, saat ada seseorang yang menanyakan tentang dongsaengnya. Tapi dia juga tak mengira secepat ini pergerakkan Leeteuk.

"bolehkah aku menemui nya?" pinta Leeteuk.

"untuk apa? Kalau kau tidak memberi alasan, aku tidak akan percaya padamu. Aku tak mau kau berbuat jahat padanya", ucap Sungmin yang mulai menghilangkan senyum ramahnya.

"hanya ingin bertegur sapa saja. Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih padanya telah menolongku waktu itu", kekeh Leeteuk yang merasa mendapat penolakkan dari Sungmin untuk menemui Donghae.

"kalau begitu akan ku sampai kan terima kasihmu pada dongsaengku. Dan kurasa dia tak bisa menemui seseorang yang asing", jelas Sungmin sarkatis.

"kalau begitu aku permisi dulu tuan", ucap Sungmin dan kembali keruangannya.

Leeteuk yang melihat gelagat Sungmin pun menjadi curiga. Ada apa dengan Sungmin? Bukankah saat pertama bertemu dia sangat ramah. Tapi kenapa saat dia ingin bertemu Donghae mendapat penolakkan dari Sungmin. Walaupun secara halus tentunya.

Tanpa memikirkan apa yang terjadi, Leeteuk segera pergi dari tempat tersebut. Karena tak berhasil untuk bertemu dengan Donghae.

Kalau dia tak diizinkan untuk menemui Donghae. Bukankah masih banyak jalan.

.

.

.

"kalau ada yang mencari Donghae bilang saja dia sudah tak bekerja lagi disini. Arra!", ujar Sungmin pada pelayan yang tadi menyampaikan salam Leeteuk.

Sungmin pun menjadi resah. Apakah dia akan kehilangan dongsaeng nya lagi? Donghae akan dibawah oleh hyungnya yang asli. Dan meninggalkan dia yang sudah sangat menyayangi Donghae.

"andwae ini tak bisa dibiarkan", gumam Sungmin.

Bukan Sungmin tak senang Donghae bertemu dengan hyung nya yang selama ini mereka cari. Namun Sungmin tak ingin Donghae meninggalkannya begitu saja. Dia tak ingin lagi ditinggalkan dongsaengnya lagi.

Cukup sekali karena kesalahan bodohnya. Dia akan mempertahankan Donghae. Bagaimanapun caranya. Walaupun sempat ada rasa bersalah karena telah membuat Donghae seperti itu, namun sekarang perasaan sayang itu semakin tumbuh.

"Donghae milikku. Dia dongsaengku", ujar Sungmin datar.

"awasi pergerakkan mereka. Buang semua yang sudah mereka dapatkan", ucap Sungmin pada orang yang sedang diteleponnya.

.

.

.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Ketuka pintu tersebut mengganggu sang pemilik kamar yang sedang sangat bersantai. Dengan raut wajah kesalnya diapun membuka pintu kamarnya sedikit kasar.

"ya ada apa", ujar Heechul kesal saat membuka pintu tersebut.

"eh Teuki", ucap Heechul setelah tau siapa yang mengganggunya.

"Chulie bolehkah aku masuk? Apa aku mengganggu mu?", tanya Leeteuk meminta persetujuan Heechul.

"ne ne silahkan. Walaupun kau menggangguku tentunya," jawab Heechul setengah bercanda.

"aku menemukannya Chulie", ucap Leeteuk setelah mereka sudah duduk ditempat masing-masing namun masih ada didalam kamar Heechul.

"nugu?", tanya Heechul.

"uri Donghae. Aku sudah menemukannya", jawab Leeteuk yang sulit mengartikan eksperinya.

"jinjja? Bukankah ini kabar yang bagus. Kkaja kita temui dia sekarang. bawa Donghae pulang. Dan kita akan berkumpul lagi bersama", ujar Heechul antusias.

"tapi", ujar Leeteuk ragu. Dan membuat Heechul pu merasa ada sesuatu yang sedang tidak beres dengan semua ini.

"orang itu tak mau aku menemui Donghae", ucap Leeteuk lesu.

"nugu?", tanya Heechul kesal.

"Lee Sungmin. Orang yang merawatnya", jawab Leeteuk.

"MWO? Lee Sungmin?", ucap Heechul kaget.

"ne dia. Donghae ada bersamanya. Dan dia tak mau aku bertemu dengan Donghae", ucap Leeteuk.

"tunggu tunggu jangan bilang kalau Donghae itu. Pelayan buta itu", ujar Heechul yang mengingat ingat tentang Sungmin. Siapa yang tak tahu tentang Sungmin? Dia adalah anak dari pengusaha sukses dan diapun sama suksesnya.

"kau tahu Chulie", tanya Leeteuk.

"anni, Cuma saja aku merasa pelayan itu uri Donghae. Namun aku tak berani memberi kita semua harapan", jelas Heechul.

"benar dia Chulie. Aku sudah menyelidikinya". Ucap Leeteuk.

"kita akan membawa Donghae pulang hyung", ucap sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Kibum ah", ucap keduanya

"aku sudah mendengarnya. Dan saat aku melihat pelayan itu pun, aku merasa mengenalnya", jelas Kibum.

"tapi jangan kita bilang dulu pada eomma dan appa", ucap Heechul. Dan mendapat anggukkan dari Leeteuk dan Kibum.

Mereka memikirkan rencana apa yang akan bisa membawa Donghae pulang. Berkumpul lagi bersama sama mereka.

.

.

.

"hyung waeyo?", tanya Donghae yang tak mendengar suara Sungmin. Bukankah biasanya Sungmin akan selalu bercerita apa yang tengah dia lihat? Namun sekarang Sungmin seolah tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya.

"gwenchana Hae. Apakah Hae menyayangi hyung?", tanya Sungmin pada Donghae.

"ne aku sangat menyayangi hyung", jawab Donghae.

"kalau Hae sudah bertemu dengan Teuki hyung, apa Hae akan meninggalkan hyung eoh?", tanya Sungmin.

"apakah hyung sudah bertemu dengan Teuki hyung?", tanya Donghae balik tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

"anniyo Hae. Hahaha jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan nanti setelah bertemu dengan Teuki hyung?", tanya Sungmin dengan tawa nya.

"tentunya kita akan tinggal bersama eoh? Aku, Teuki hyung dan Minnie hyung", jawab Donghae. Membayangkan kalau dia harus tinggal bersama kedua hyungnya yang sangat menyayanginya. Bukankah akan lebih indah?

Namun berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang tengah dirasakan Sungmin saat ini. Bagaimana kalau nantinya Donghae akan meninggalkannya? Walaupun nanti Donghae akan bahagia bertemu dengan hyungnya, namun bagaimana dengan dirinya? Haruskah dia kehilangan lagi?

"hyungie", panggil Donghae lagi pada Sungmin.

"hyung akan lebih berusaha ne", jawab Sungmin akhirnya.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu ini Donghae tidak diizinkan keluar oleh Sungmin. Dengan alasan agar Donghae tak mendapat masalah. Tapi itu membuat Donghae sangat-sangat bosan. Tinggal sendirian dirumah yang ditempatinnya. Tanpa boleh keluar sedikitpun.

Harusnya dia bekerja sekarang. Mengantarkan makanan pada pelanggan. Walaupun yang dia tahu pasti dia sangat menyusahkan karena tidak bisa mencatat pesanan pelanggan.

Hahhahahhaa

Donghae jadi tahu kenapa Sungmin tak memngizinkannya lagi bekerja. Karena keadaannya. Tapi dia juga tak menyalahkan Sungmin yang melarangnya. Bukan bukan Sungmin malu akan dirinya, namun Sungmin selalu melindunginya.

Persis dengan Teuki hyungnya tentukan? Mereka keduanya sama. Sama-sama menjaga dia tanpa mau membuat dirinya merasakan sakit.

"hyung beogoshipeo", gumam Donghae entah pada siapa. Mungkin pada kedua hyungnya yang selalu menjaganya tersebut. Kenyataannya Donghae sangat menyayangi keduanya.

"tapi aku bosan", ucapnya. Dan Donghae pun tak menyadari kalau sejak tadi ada yang tengah memandanginya. Mellihat dari tempat yang tidak jauh, bagaimana ekspresi Donghae. Masih persis sama seperti dulu.

"nugu?", panggil Donghae pada orang yang tengah memperhatikannya. Donghae tahu ada yang sedang memperhatikannya sejak tadi mungkin.

Dengan tongkatnya, Donghae pun berjalan mendekati orang tersebut. Diapun juga tak tahu kenapa kakinya melangkah begitu saja. Bagaimana kalau nantinya orang itu adalah orang jahat? Tapi sepertinya Donghae tak memimikrkan itu.. buktinya dia tetap melangkahkan kakinya dibantu oleh tongkatnya.

"hyung kau kah itu?", tanya Donghae lagi dan orang yang memperhatikannya pun nampak kaget dengan panggilan tersebut.

"ne Hae, ini hyung", ucap suara seseorang.

"minnie hyung!", ujar Donghae ceria. Dan membuat orang yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya berubah menjadi sendu.

"kkaja Hae kita masuk. Diluar dingin", ajak Sungmin pada Donghae. Dan mulai untuk menuntun Donghae mengikutinya.

"Hae, ini Teuki hyung datang", gumam lirih Leeteuk yang melihat Donghae berjalan menjauhinya.

.

.

.

"jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan?", tanya Heechul memecahkan keheningan, karena semenjak tadi aura dimobil menjadi muram.

"mollayo?", jawab Leeteuk lesuh.

Kibum dan Heechul hanya memandang sendu Leeteuk. Mereka pun sama merasakan sakit tapi bukankah Leeteuk yang akan merasakan lebih sakit. Keduanya berfikir untuk memutuskan mencari jalan agar bisa bertemu dengan Donghaenya.

"kurasa kita harus mencari tempat tinggal Sungmin-ssi", ucap Kibum setelah lama berfikir.

"maksudmu Bummie?", tanya Heechul yang bingung. Untuk apa mencari rumah Sungmin kalau nyatanya Donghae tinggal disini.

"kurasa Sungmin-ssi akan membawa Donghae kerumahnya. Bukankah dia tak ingin kita bertemu Donghae?", jelas Kibum dan mendapat anggukan dari Heechul. Sedang Leeteuk hanya berusaha mencerna perkataan Kibum.

'bukankah lebih baik kalau kita merawatnya bersama' batin Leeteuk memikirkan tingkah Sungmin.

"baiklah, kita akan mencari tahu dimana rumah Sungmin-ssi", putus Heechul akhirnya.

"bagaimana menurutnmu Teuki hyung", tanya Kibum pada Leeteuk yang hanya diam dan menerawang didalam rumah tersebut. Rumah tempat dimana Donghae berada sekarang.

"kurasa idemu baik Bummie", jawab Leeteuk akhirnya.

Dan mereka pun memutuskan untuk kembali pulang. Mencari informasi yang lebih banyak tentunya. Untuk bersama dengan Donghae lagi.

.

.

.

Akhirnya setelah membujuk Donghae dengan seribu macam cara, Sungmin bisa membawa Donghae pulang kembali bersamanya. Tentunya dengan sebuah persyaratan. Donghae akan keluar rumah jika dia merasa bosan. Pasalnya sang hyung tak mengizinkannya untuk bekerja lagi.

"nah, sekarang kau tunggu disini ne. Hyung akan membuatkan mu makanan", ucap Sungmin dan meninggalkan Donghae.

Donghae yang merasa Sungmin menjadi lebih posesif membuatnya sangat-sangat bingung. Sungmin tak pernah berperilaku seperti ini, memaksanya untuk melakukan apa yang Donghae tidak ingini.

Sungmin akan selalu mengabulkan semua yang Donghae pinta. Bukan seperti ini yang dia pinta bukan. Sama saja halnya dia dikurung, tak boleh kembali bekerja. Dan itu sangat membosankan. Ketika kau hanya bisa melihat gelap dan kau hanya tinggal tanpa adanya suara-suara. Tentu bosan bukan?

Untung saja Sungmin masih mengizinkan untuk sekedar keluar. Walau dengan jurus yang dia punya. Menangis tentu saja.

"kkaja Hae kita makan", ajak Sungmin menuntut Donghae untuk makan.

Dan keduanya makan dengan suasana yang sangat hangat. Dengan diselipi canda dan tawa.

.

.

.

"ne hyung, aku baik-baik saja". Ucap Donghae pada Sungmin yang tengah meneleponnya.

"..."

"hyung juga harus bekerja bukan. Aku bukan anak manja eoh", rajuk Donghae.

"..."

"aiishh hyung. Hyung aku akan ketaman. Bolehkah?", pinta Donghae.

"..."

"hyuuuuung", rengek Donghae.

"..."

"gomawooo hyung ! saranghae", teriak Donghae girang. Akhirnya Sungmin mengizinkannya untuk pergi keluar. Ya, walaupun hanya taman didepan kompleks rumah mereka. Tapi, tak apa bukan.

Setelah bersiap-siap yang memakan waktu sebentar, akhirnya Donghae berangkat. Dia juga tak lupa membawa tongkatnya dan jaket. Tentunya itu saran dari sang hyung.

.

.

.

Sesampainya Donghae di taman. Dia segera ingin mencari tempat duduk. Meraba-raba sekitar agar menemui bangku. Donghae merasa taman yang dia tempati tak ramai oleh orang biasanya. Dia juga tak mendengar suara anak-anak yang sedang bermain.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Donghae sudah menemukan bangku yang cocok untuk dia duduki. Nyaman pikirnya. Dia juga sudah lama tak keluar sendiri. Bahkan Sungmin tak mengajak nya untuk keluar, malah tetap menyuruhnya untuk tinggal dirumah saja.

"seperti nya taman ini sedang sepi", gumam Donghae pada dirinya sendiri. Pasalnya tak ada orang disekitarnya.

"apakah hanya ada aku sendiri?", ucap nya lagi.

"kau tak sendiri", ucap suara yang menyapanya.

"eh nugu ya?", bingung Donghae.

"Hae", panggil orang itu tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Donghae. Dan Donghae pun semakin bingung. Apakah orang ini mengenalnya? Apakah dia tetanggaku pikir Donghae.

"Hae. Ini Teuki hyung, Hae", ucap orang itu yang ternyata Leeteuk. Donghae hanya bisa terdiam mendengar apa yang diucapkan orang tersebut.

"hy..yyuu..ung?", tanya Donghae tak percaya.

"ne ini hyung, Hae", ucap Leeteuk yang kini sudah tepat berada didepan Donghae. Tanpa menunggu lagi Leeteuk menumpahkan segala rasa rindunya.

Dipeluknya tubuh kecil Donghae. Seakan tak ingin lagi dia ingin lepaskan. Tak ingin lagi kalau Donghaenya akan meninggalkannya.

"beogoshipeo", ucap keduanya.

Dan kedua nya menangis senang karena bisa bertemu dengan saudaranya. Perasaan senang mendominasi. Walaupun air mata berurai tapi dalam hati mereka sangat sangat bahagia dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang.

Dan jauh dari tempat mereka berada terlihat seseorang yang menatap dengan tatapan sendu. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama pun dia pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

.

.

. tebecehhh !

Akhirnya selesai juga chap ini.

Makin gajeh kah? Sinetron kah?

Tapi yang penting saya sudah lanjutin, hehehehe..

Makasih banyak banyak dan buanyaaaaaak yang masih mau REVIEW ini cerita~

Yang faporit sama mollow juga jeongmaaal gomawo ne~

Dan bolehkah saya meminta para reder yang sudah membaca, untuk memberikan REVIEW nya *mumpung lagi bulan puasa loh* *buat baik banyak banyak*

And then

gamsaHAE~~~


	6. Chapter 6

MY STRONGNEST

.

.

.

CAST :

PARK JUNGSOO

LEE DONGHAE

AND

OTHER CAST

.

.

.

Semua tokoh milik kepunyaan diri mereka masing-masing

Saya cuman minjem doang

Tapi ini cerita punya saya hasil dari pikiran yang seberapa ini..

.

.

.

Saya balik lagi dengan cerita yang gak kalah menariknya *emg ada yang menarik.

No bash !

Jangan baca kalau gak suka  
Walau ceritanya jelek minta sarannya ya reader tapi yang membangun.

Sepertinya akan end ini cerita, makanya alurnya aku buat cepet hehehe..

.

Disini anggep aja Leeteuk & Heechul seumuran

Kibum & Kyuhyun seumuran dibawah Leeteuk

Donghae yang paling muda

Ati-ati banyak typo(s) bertebaran

And then …

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.

Bahagia? Tentu saja. Itulah yang saat ini tengah dirasakan oleh kedua saudara ini. Leeteuk dan Donghae. Mungkin bisa mereka katakan bahwa ini adalah hari yang benar-benar membahagiakan dari semua hari yang sudah mereka lewati.

Jelas saja, walaupun itu hari bahagia namun tak dijalani dengan bersama bukan bahagia namanya. Ingat, mereka bahagia bila bersama.

Senyuman manis yang selalu terpancar dari bibir keduanya tak pernah menghilang sejak tadi. Katakan mereka gila. Namun apa peduli mereka? Tak ada! Yang penting mereka bisa bersama.

Genggaman erat dari kedua tangan tersebut seperti nya enggan untuk berpisah walau sedetik saja. Takut akan hilang lagi eoh? Mungkin saja. Selama hampir berbelas tahunnya tak bersama. Apa kalian pikir akan ditinggalkan saja oleh keduanya. Tidak mungkin pastinya.

Mungkin saat ini yang dipikirkan mereka hanya ada bahagia mereka tanpa memikirkan yang lain lagi. Hanya berharap saja mungkin.

Namun tak dipungkiri Leeteuk bahwa masih ada yang mengganjal hatinya. Bukan mengganjal tentang Donghae tapi semua itu tentang Sungmin. Bagaimana seandainya dia tak bisa menerima semua ini? apakah dia yang harus kehilangan Donghae nya lagi?

Namun bolehkah Leeteuk sekali saja menjadi yang egois? Egois untuk mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya dia dapatkan. Untuk Donghaenya, dongsaengnya.

"Teuki hyung", panggil Donghae memcahkan keheningan yang mereka ciptakan.

"ne Hae?", jawab Leeteuk yang tengah memandangi wajah Donghae. Manis pikir Leeteuk.

"benarkah ini?", tanya Donghae yang mungkin masih kurang percaya dengan semua kejadian ini. setelah sekian lama mencari, akhirnya bisa bertemu kembali.

"ne benar Hae. Apa Hae tak percaya ini Teuki hyung?", ucap Leeteuk yang masih memandang wajah sang dongsaeng.

"Hae percaya. Hanya saja", ujar Donghae.

"sssttt kita sudah bersama, jangan tanyakan apa-apa lagi ne", ucap Leeteuk.

Dan akhirnya ditaman itulah menjadi saksi mereka bertemu kembali. Melepaskan rindu yang dirasa. Menceritakan perjalanan hidup mereka yang harus terpisah. Kejadian-kejadian yang terjadi saat mereka bersama.

"jadi apa hyung bisa bertemu dengan Minnie hyungmu itu. Sepertinya kau lebih menyukainya", ucap Leeteuk yang diselingi dengan canda. Bukankah dia sudah tahu siapa Sungmin itu? Entahlah, hanya Leeteuk yang tahu.

"neee tentu saja. Aku memang lebih menyayanginya", balas Donghae.

"yasudah pergi saja dengannya", ucap Leeteuk.

"Hyuuuuung", rengek Donghae.

Dan Leeteuk tertawa dan semakin memeluk erat tubuh Donghae. Rindu dengan semuanya. Tak percaya kalau dia akan mendengar rengekan Donghae lagi. Seperti mimpi eoh?

Dan tawa bahagialah yang mereka berikan untuk satu sama lain.

.

.

.

"apakah kau akan meninggalkan hyung, Hae?", lirih Sungmin.

Dia tahu dan mungkin sangat sangat tahu. Bahwa mungkin Donghae akan kembali dengan sang hyung. Tapi haruskah secepat ini? Saat mereka benar-benar terikat satu sama lain.

"aaaarrrrggghhh!", jerit Sungmin.

Kecewa? Mungkin saja!

Adakah hal yang lebih menyakitkan dari ini? Detik-detik mungkin harus berpisah dengan Donghae? Katakan Sungmin egois. Apa pedulinya? Bukankah dia lebih lama merawat Donghae. Belasan tahun bersama. Lalu kenapa harus Leeteuk? Walaupun dia hyung kandung Donghae.

"dia dongsaengku", gumam Sungmin lirih.

Air mata yang tentu saja jarang keluar dari mata indahnya, sekarang meluncur bebas tanpa bisa dia bendung. Donghae begitu berharga baginya. Walaupun dia salah karena harus menyembunyikan Donghae.

Selama ini dia sembunyikan Donghae. Bukannya dia tak tahu kalau ada yang mencari Donghae. Dia sangat tahu. Tapi rasa egoislah lagi-lagi yang menang. Dia tutupi akses mengenai Donghae.

Berbohong pada Donghae kalau dia belum mengetahui dimana hyungnya. Padahal jelas-jelas dia sudah tahu. Bahkan lama semenjak perasaan bersalah yang menyelimutinya waktu itu.

Sungmin berfikir, Donghae adaleh pengganti sang dongsaeng nya Ryeowook. Mereka seumuran, mungkin juga sangat-sangat manja. Dan sangat membutuhkan Sungmin.

Hahahahahahaaa

Inilah yang mungkin hanya bisa Sungmin lakukan menertawakan kebodohannya selama ini. Seharusnya, waktu itu dia beritahu saja Donghae tentang hyungnya. Sebelum dia sangat-sangat menyayangi Donghaenya.

.

.

.

"jadi, Hae hanya tinggal berdua dengan Minnie hyung eeumm?", tanya Leeteuk.

"ne hyung. Minnie hyung sangat-sangat menyayangi Hae", ucap Donghae.

Mereka berdua pun memasuki rumah tempat tinggal Donghae dan Sungmin. Ada perasaan bersalah mungkin sekarang ini yang menyelimuti Leeteuk. Bukankah dia juga tahu betapa sangat sayang nya Sungmin pada Donghae nya.

"hyung tunggu sini", ujar Donghae.

"waeyo? Teuki hyung antar ne? nanti kalau Hae jatuh bagaimana?", ujar Leeteuk yang khawatir dengan Donghae.

"hyuuung. Aku tahu. Aku sudah mengingat semua tempat disini, aku sudah tinggal lama disini", ucap Donghae yang tak terima. Dan mungkin itu juga yang membuat Leeteuk terdiam. Merasa bersalah mungkin. Ya, benar kata Donghae. Mungkin dia sudah tinggal lama disini. Tapi dengan Leeteuk?

"mungkin Minni hyung sudah ada dirumah", gumam Dongha yang tentunya masih bisa didengar oleh Leeteuk.

Donghae pun memasuki rumah tersebut untuk mencari Sungmin. Dan meninggalkan Leeteuk yang dengan ekspresi yang sangat-sangat susah diartikan. Mungkin karena Donghae tak bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang tengah dipikirkan Leeteuk sekarang.

Donghae memasuki ruangan yang sudah sangat dia hapal. Kamar tidurnya, kamar tidur dia dengan Sungmin. Donghae pun merasakan kalau memang benar Sungmin ada disana. Dari terdengar suara napas Sungmin. Tapi seperti Sungmin hyung nya tak dalam kondisi yang baik.

"Minnie hyung", panggil Donghae pelan. Takut mengganggu Sungmin. Namun tak ada suara Sungmin yang menyawut. Bukankah biasanya Sungmin akan langsung merespon.

"hyuung?", panggil Donghae lagi.

"ne Hae", jawab Sungmin akhirnya. Sungmin tak tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Donghae. Apakah dia akan bilang kalau dirinya akan pergi dengan hyung kandungnya? Entahlah? Pikiran Sungminpun kacau saat ini.

"ada yang ingin bertemu dengan hyung", ujar Donghae membuat Sungmin memperhatikan Donghae. Benarkah? Pikirnya.

"nugu?", tanya Sungmin pura-pura.

"temui saja hyung", jawab Donghae.

"baiklah. Kajja!", ucap Sungmin lalu menuntun Donghae untuk jalan bersama nya.

Tepat dugaan Sungmin. Saat dia sudah tiba dihalaman rumahnya. Dia melihat Leeteuk yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya. Apakah aku harus membalas nya? Pikir Sungmin.

Namun hanya wajah datar yang Sungmin berikan pada Leeteuk. Dan itu membuat Leeteuk memudarkan senyumnya.

"hyung", panggil Donghae.

"ne", jawab Sungmin dan Leeteuk bersamaan.

"hahahaha.", tawa renyah Donghae terdengar begitu riang. Dan membuat Leeteuk maupun Sungmin sangat-sangat senang. Hanya mendengar tawa Donghae yang begitu lepas sudah membaut keduanya bahagia tentu saja.

"maksud Hae, Minnie hyung. Itu dia Teuki hyung", ucap Donghae setelah sudah berhenti tertawa.

"Leeteuk-ssi", panggil Sungmin.

"ne Sungmin-ssi", jawab Leeteuk.

"YA! Kenapa hyung seperti canggung begitu", ucap Donghae yang kesal dengan kedua hyungnya itu.

"kami hanya baru bertemu Hae", ujar Leeteuk.

"kenapa tak menyuruh hyungmun masuk Hae", tanya Sungmin.

"tak apa Sungmin-ssi. Aku yang meminta disini saja", jawab Leeteuk.

Dan akhirnya, mereka mengobrol bersama. Tentunya hanya Donghae dengan Leeteuk dan Donghae dengan Sungmin. Leeteuk dan Sungmin? Mereka cukup mengerti dengan apa yang ada dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

Disini lah mereka. Leeteuk dan Sungmin. Setelah meminta izin Donghae untuk berbicara saja berdua. Ditempat yang tak ada orang lain selain mereka. Taman tempat bertemunya Leeteuk dan Donghae.

Sudah 30 menit setelah mereka sampai. Namun hanya suara-suara deru nafas mereka yang terdengar. Tak ada yang membuak pembicaraan sedikitpun. Canggung mungkin saja.

"Sungmin-ssi", ucap Leeteuk mencairkan suasana.

"ne", ucap Sungmin datar terkesan dingin.

"jadi..",

"aku tak akan menyerahkannya", potong Sungmin seakan tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Leeteuk.

"apa maksudmu?!", Leeteuk memandang wajah Sungmin dengan sama datarnya.

"kumohon Leeteuk-ssi. Jangan ambil Donghae dariku", ujar Sungmin sambil berlutut dihadapan Leeteuk. Leeteuk pun hanya bisa terdiam melihat apa yang tengah Sungmin lakukan padanya.

"kenapa kita tak coba merawatnya bersama? Pastinya Donghae akan bahagia tentunya. Bukankah ini yang dia inginkan?", jelas Leeteuk.

"dan secara perlahan dia akan melupakanku dan lebih memilih bersamamu", ketus Sungmin.

"Donghae bukan orang seperti itu", sangkal Leeteuk. Dia tak terima jika Donghae seperti itu. dongsaeng nya bukan orang seperti itu bukan? Dia tahu dongsaengnya.

"tahu apa kau? Aku yang belasan tahun tinggal bersama nya. Kami tumbuh bersama", ujar Sungmin.

Dan Leeteuk? Hanya bisa terdiam. Benar adanya. Dia hanya sebentar bersama dengan Donghae lantas orang yang ada didepannya ini sudah hidup lebih lama bersama dengan Donghae. Tapi bukannya Leeteuk mau berpisah dengan Donghae.

"buat apa kau mencarinya lagi? Kami sudah hidup bahagis berdua. Bukankah kau yang meninggalkan Donghae saat itu?", Sungmin pun menatap tajam Leeteuk yang hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

"kau tak mengerti kami, Sungmin-ssi. Aku bukan meninggalkannya. Aku pergi untuk mencari makanan untuk kami makan saat itu", jelas Leeteuk.

"kau tak tahu bagaimana susah nya kami saat itu?" ucap Leeteuk yang telah menangis mengingat masa lalu yang sangat perih tersebut.

"dan kau pun tak pernah tahu bahwa aku akan selalu mempertahankan Donghae", ucap Sungmin dan meninggalkan tempat itu. Namun belum sempat Sungmin pergi dari taman tersebut.

Buaagh~

Leeteuk menarik Sungmin dan memberikan pukulan yang tidak terbilang pelan itu. Leeteuk hanya memukuli Sungmin dengan membabi buta. Emosi nya sudah tak bisa dia bendung lagi. Dia tak diizinkan untuk merawat Donghaenya.

Sungmin pun cukup pasrah menerima pukulan Leeteuk tanpa mau membalas seidikitpun. Padahal kalau dia bisa mungkin Leeteuk lah yang akan masuk rumah sakit karenanya.

Setelah puas memukul Sungmin, Leeteuk pun pergi meninggalkan Sungmin. Yang masih meringis menahan sakit. Tapi, sekali lagi Leeteuk sudah sangat tidak peduli.

"gomawo Leeteuk-ssi. Kuanggap itu adalah hadiah kau mau melepaskan Donghae untukku", ujar Sungmin.

"dalam mimpi mu Sungmin-ssi", ucap Leeteuk dingin dan meningglkan Sungmin yang tengah menahan rasa sakitnya.

Bukan rasa sakit karena tubuhnya yang terluka. Namun sakit karena dia akan berpisah dengan Donghaenya.

.

.

.

Donghae yang cemas menunggu kepulangan kedua hyung nya. Hanya bisa menunggu didepan halaman saja. Bukankah dia takut, akan terjadi sesuatu dengan keduanya.

"hyung", panggil Donghae yang mendengar gerbang tersebut terbuka.

"Hae? Kau belum tidur?", tanya Sungmin yang melihat Donghae masih berada diluar.

"aku menunggu kalian hyung", jawab Donghae. Dan Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum getir mendengar semua itu. Kami? Atau hanya dia Hae? Pikir Sungmin.

"masuk Hae, diluar dingin", ajak Sungmin segera menuntun Donghae.

"Teuki hyung?", tanya Donghae.

"dia pulang Hae", jawab Sungmin. Dan membuat Donghae memudarkan senyumannya.

Sungmin yang melihat itupun menjadi resah. Sebesar itukah rasa sayangmun padanya Hae? Apa lebih besar dari rasa sayangku untukmu?

"Hae, apakah kau akan meninggalkan hyung?", tanya Sungmin pada Donghae saat keduanya sudah duduk dikasur mereka.

"anni. Kita akan selalu tinggal bersama hyung", ucap Donghae yang membuat Sungmin mengembangkan senyumnya.

"aku dan kedua hyung-hyungku", ucap Donghae lagi yang sangat antusias.

Dan tentunya jawaban Donghae membuat senyuman Sungmin langsung memudar dari wajahnya. Bukan bukan itu yang ingin didengar Sungmin. Harusnya Donghae mengetakan hanya ada aku dan Sungmin hyung.

"bagaimana jika hanya ada Donghae dan Sungmin hyung", tanya Sungmin memastikan.

"lalu Teuki hyung?" pertanyaan Donghae tersebut sudah sangat jelas dielinga Sungmin. Dan Sungmin tak terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti apa dari makna kata tersebut.

"jja tidurlah. Hyung nya bergurau saja. Kita tentunya akan selalu bersama ne", ucap Sungmin dan merebahkan tubuh Donghae. Dia selimuti tubuh Donghae dan menyanyikan lagu yang biasanya akan membuat Donghae cepat terlelap.

'apakah harus ada kita bertiga Hae?' batin Sungmin sedih.

.

.

.

Flashback Sungmin~

"hiks hiks hiks..huwaaa Wookie hiks hiks", tangisan pecah dari bibir anak kecil yang baru saja kehilangan sang dongsaeng. Didalam mobil itu hanya ada dia dan ahjussi nya. Ahjussi yang mendengar dan melihat Sungmin menangis hanya bisa menatap iba.

Sungmin kecil harus terpaksa kehilangan dongsaengnya karena perbuatannya. Tak menjaga sang dongasaeng dengan baik. Walaupun Sungmin masih kecil, dia mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi padanya.

"hiks ahjussi hiks Minnie mau bersama hiks Wookie hiks", ucap Sungmin yang masih menangis sambil menarik ujung jas ahjussi nya yang sedang menyetir.

"kita harus segera pulang, Minnie. Eomma dan appa Minni sudah sangat khawatir", tolak ahjussi itu secara halus. Pasalnya dia tak ingin Sungmin semakin menangis karena terus teringat sang dongsaeng.

"anni hiks! Minnie hiks ingin bertemu hiks dengan hiks Wookie", tangis Sungmin semakin kencang dan semakin menarik ujung jas tangan ahjussinya.

Ahjussi nya pun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa hanya penolakkan yang bisa dia berikan saat ini. dan terjadilah tarik menarik antara kedua nya. Sungmin yang terus menarik tangan ahjussi nya dan ahjussi itu tetap mempertahankan kemudi yang sudah sedikit oleng karena tarikan tangan Sungmin.

Dan tanpa kedua nya sadari dengan kecepatan mobil yang tidak dibilang pelan. Mereka melaju tanpa memperhatikan sekitar. Tengah ada seorang anak kecil yang sedang menyebrangi jalan tersebut hingga.

CKIIT~

BRAK~

Tubuh kecil itu terhempas akibat kerasnya terkena mobil yang melaju tersebut. Dan keduanya pun menjadi semakin panik. Karena kelalaian keduanya, mereka jadi menabrak seseorang.

"ahjussi", ucap Sungmin yang sudah sangat ketakutan.

"Minnie, tunggu disini ne. ahjussi yang akan melihatnya", ahjussi itu pun turun dan kembali masuk kedalam mobil membawa tubuh yang sudah bersimpah darah.

"hiks hiks ahjussi", tangis Sungmin pecah ketika melihat tubuh kecil tersebut yang sudah banyak darah.

"Minnie tenang ne. Kita akan membawa nya kerumah sakit", ucap ahjussi itu menenangkan dan segera bergegas menuju rumah sakit.

Dan tentunya Sungmin melihat seoarang anak kecil lainnya tengah berlari dan memanggil manggil nama seseorang. Lee Donghae.

Sesampainya mereka dirumah sakit. Ahjussi segera membawa tubuh kecil itu segera memasuk ruang ICU. Dia juga takut akan terjadi hal yang sangat buruk pada anak itu.

Setelah menunggu sekian lamanya. Akhirnya pintu ruangan operasi itu terbuka dan menampilkan dokter beserta suster yang membawa baju anak kecil tersebut.

Sungmin yang hanya bisa menangis karena takut mencoba menghalangi sang suster dan meminta baju tersebut. Suster yang sudah sangat kasihan dengan Sungmin yang daritadi terus menangis tersebut memberikannya.

"hiks Lee Donghae hiks", ucap Sungmin disela isakannya setelah melihat nama yang tertera dibaju tersebut.

Dan Sungmin yang masih kecil harus mendengar ahjussi nya berkata bahwa anak tersebut mengalami pendarahan otak yang menyebabkan syaraf-syaraf matanya tersebut putus. Dan bisa jadi mengalami kebutaan *sumpah ini saya ngarang*.

Dan ketika tahu Donghae benar-benar kehilangan penglihatannya. Saat itulah Sungmin berjanji untuk selalu menjaganya walau dalam kondisi apapun.

.

.

.

"jadi kau akan membiarkan Donghae tetap bersama dengan Sungmin-ssi itu!", ucap Heechul marah. Bagaimana tidak? Saat mereka sudah benar-benar bertemu dengan Donghae. Leeteuk datang dengan wajah penuh bersalahnya. Takut jika memisahkan Donghae dengan Sungmin. Alasan macam apa itu?

"jawab aku!", desak Heechul.

"hyung", lerai Kibum yang sedari tadi hanya bisa menjadi pendengar antara kedua hyung nya tersebut itu.

"aku juga ingin bersama Donghae, Chulie", ucap Leeteuk akhirnya.

"lantas kenapa tak membawa nya pulang", ucap Heechul yang masih sedikit kesal dengan Leeteuk.

"kau tidak tahu, bagaimana keadaannya", ujar Leeteuk yang kembali merenung.

"dan kau tak tahu bagaimana perasaan Donghae. Dia membutuhkan mu Teuki", jelas Heechul yang sudah mulai tenang.

"entahlah? Aku lelah. Aku akan tidur sebentar", Leeteuk pun segera meninggalkan Heechul dan Kibum yang tengah bingung memperhatikan tingkah Leeteuk. Sesusah itukah untuk bersama Donghae? Batin keduanya pilu.

.

.

.

"tak bisa kah kita tetap tinggal disini?", tanya Sungmin yang sedang membantu Donghae mengemas barang-barangnya.

"Minnie hyung, kita akan tinggal bersama bukan. Dan Hae ingin kita tinggal bersama di tempa Teuki hyung", jawab Donghae yang kini mulai meraba wajah Sungmin.

"tapi hyung ingin Hae tetap disini!", ucap Sungmin masih merasakan tangan Donghae yang membelai wajahnya.

"bukankah kita akan tinggal bersama? Dirumah Teuki hyung?", tanya Donghae yang bingung dengan ucapan Sungmin.

"kita tetap bahagia bukan hanya berdua. Minnie hyung dan Donghae tanpa ada yang lain", ujar Sungmin.

"tapi hyung",

"Hae tidak meyayangi hyung eoh? Hae ingin meninggalkan hyung setelah bertemu dengan Teuki hyungmu itu eoh?", ucap Sungmin yang sudah kehilangan kesabarannya.

Donghae yang merasa terkejut hanya bisa diam. Dia tak pernah mendengar Sungmin yang bebicara seperti ini. bukankah Sungmin juga sangat senang kalau dirinya bisa bertemu dengan sang hyung. Kenapa jadi seperti ini?

"hyung", panggil Donghae takut. Sungmin yang tersadar mendengar suara Donghae menjadi merasa bersalah. Bukan ini maksudnya. Dia hanya ingin Donghae tetap bersamanya. Salahkah dia?

"mian Hae.. mian. Hyung hanya takut Donghae melupakan hyung", ucap Sungmin sambil memeluk Donghae. Menenangkan Donghae yang sepertinya kaget.

"hyung", ucap Donghae sambil mencoba membawa wajah Sungmin kearah wajahnya.

"aku akan bersama hyung sampai kapanpun. Hae tidak akan meninggalkan hyung walaupun ada Teuki hyung. Hyung juga sudah menjadi bagian hidup Hae", jelas Donghae.

"disini, ada Teuki hyung dan Minnie hyung", ucap Donghae sambil membawa tangan Sungmin kedadanya tepat jantung nya berada.

Dan Sungmin hanya bisa menangis mendengar kata-kata Donghae. Apakah dia egois? Tidakkah dia diizinkan untuk berdua saja dengan Donghae?

'Mianhae Donghaeya', batin Sungmin lirih. Entah kata maaf yang ditujukan untuk Sungmin itu apa? Apakah dia sudah mengikhlaskan Donghae bersama hyung aslinya atau ada yang lain? Diapun tak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan lagi.

.

.

.

Dilain tempat, dan mungkin waktu yang tidak bersamaan. Karena disini pagi telah menjelang. Walaupun banyak yang masih tertidur di jam-jam sekarang ini. Namun tak menyurutkan untuk dia atau kita panggil saja Leeteuk. Leeteuk sudah bersiap-siap akan menjemput Donghae.

Bukankah ini kabar yang sangat menggembirakan buatnya dan bahkan juga buat keluarga Kim tentunya. Leeteuk memutuskan memberitahu eomma dan appa Kim kalau dia sudah menemukan Donghae. Karena dia sudah yakin kalau Donghae akan tinggal kembali dengannya.

Maka dari itu sejak jam 6 pagi, Leeteuk sudah bersiap-siap untuk Donghaenya. Padahal mereka berjanji sekitar jam 9. Namun itulah Leeteuk dia tak ingin mengecewaka Donghae nya.

Bilang saja Leeteuk berlebihan. Namun dia tak peduli. Karena yang terpenting adalah sang dongsaeng.

Leeteuk tak menyangka kalau secepat itu Sungmin akan memperbolehkan Donghae untuk bersama lagi. Tentu kabar yang sangat menggembirakan bukan? Tentu saja!

Ternyata memang benar dugaan Leeteuk, Sungmin memang orang yang baik. Dia hanya tidak ingin berpisah dengan Donghae itu saja. Tapi Leeteuk bukannya tak akan tak mengizinkan mereka bertemu. Dia sangat-sangat mengizinkan itu.

Bukankah lebih indah jika bersama-sama. Dia, Donghae dan Sungmin tentunya. Akan lebih indah tentunya. Donghae akan senang mendapatkan kasih sayang yang sangat melimpah dari hyung-hyungnya tentu saja.

"kau bahagia sekali, Teuki", ejek Heechul yang sudah melihat Leeteuk terlihat rapih. Heechul juga senang mendapatka berita bahwa Donghae akan tinggal lagi bersama mereka.

"tentu saja, anak eomma akan berkumpul lagi. Bahkan bertambah", ucap eomma Kim bahagia. Apalagi mengingat bahwa ada Sungmin yang akan ikut tinggal bersama mereka.

"gomawo", ucap Leeteuk pada eomma Kim.

"kalian semua anak eomma", ujar eomma Kim sambil memeluk Leeteuk. Anak yang sangat dia banggakan.

"kau tidak berterima kasih padaku eoh?", sindir Heechul pada Leeteuk.

"kau juga Chulie. Gomawoyo", ucap Leeteuk dan memeluk Heechul.

"hahah kalian anak-anak eomma", eomma Kim memeluk keduanya dengan perasaan yang sangat senang.

"kajja kita sarapan. Dan segera menjemput Donghae. Eomma ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengannya lagi", ajak eomma Kim pada kedua anaknya tersebut.

Akhirnya pagi itu keluarga Kim sarapan dengan perasaan yang sangat bahagia. Karena sebentar lagi mereka akan berkumpul lagi bersama-sama. mengulang kembali kebahagiaan yang dulu sempat tertunda.

.

.

.

Dengan langkah yang sangat pasti, Leeteuk keluar dari mobilnya. Menuju pagar yang menjulang tinggi. Tempat Donghaenya. Sebentar lagi mereka akan kembali bersama.

Senyum terus terkembang dari bibirnya. Memperlihatkan betapa bahagia nya dia saat ini. Tentu saja, dia akan bertemu dan membawa Donghae untuk tinggal bersama.

Leeteuk berjalan dengan langkah yang sangat gembira. Terus memperhatikan pagar dimana sang dongsaeng tengah menunggunya. Menunggu itu tinggal kembali bersama dengannya.

Saat sampai disana, Leeteuk mencoba membuka pagar yang tentu saja tidak dikunci. Entahlah? Atau memang perasaan Leetek saja yang bimbang. Kenapa pagar rumah Sungmin tak terkunci? Atau itu memang sengaja karena tahu bahwa dia akan datang.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Leeteuk berjalan memasuki rumah mewah tersebut.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Leeteuk mengetuk pintu yang kini ada didepannya. Menunggu dengan sabar sampai sang dongsaeng membukakan pintunya. Menyambut dengan senyuman bahagia tentu saja.

Namun setelah berbelas menit Leeteuk menunggu. Tak ada satupun yang membuka pintu mewah tersebut. 'apakah ketukan ku tak terdengar' pikir Leeteuk.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Leeteuk mengetuk lagi pintu tersebut dan agak sedikit lebih keras. Mungkin saja orang didalam tak mendengar dia mengetuk pintu. Namun perasaannya kalut saat tak ada juga yang membuka pintu tersebut.

Ceklek~

Pintu tersebut terbuka saat Leeteuk membukanya. Tak dikunci?

Perasaan Leeteuk menjadi tak tenang. Dia mulai menerobos rumah mewah tersebut. Tak dipedulikan rasa sopannya karena dia belum diizinkan masuk. Tapi apa pedulinya?

"Hae! Donghae-ya!", teriak Leeteuk didalam rumah tersebut.

Leeteuk berlari menyusuri ruangan yang ada ditempat tersebut. Mencari keberadaan Donghae dan Leeteuk. Namun nihil! Tak ada satupun orang disana. Dan Leeteuk menjadi sangat-sangat kalut.

"Sungmin-ssi! Lee Sungmi!", teriak Leeteuk memanggil sang pemilik rumah. Namun tetap saja tak ada jawaban.

Hingga dia menemukan kamar yang tertutup rapih. Mungkin ini kamar Sungmin atau Donghae pikir Leeteuk.

Dan dia membuka pintu tersebut. Dan lagi-lagi tak ada orang disitu. Semuanya kosong. Tak ada apa-apa dirumah ini. apa Sungmin membohonginya? Apa Sungmin membawa Donghae? Apa Sungmin menipunya?

"apa maksudmu Lee Sungmin!?", teriak Leeteuk yang sudah sangat-sangat frustasi.

Sungmin membawa Donghae. Dan dia tidak tahu itu dimana? Apakah dia ditipu dengan ucapan manis Sungmin.

Tanpa membuang waktu percuma, Leeteuk segera pergi dari tempat itu. Mencari keberadaan Donghae. Tapi langkah nya terhenti saat melihat kertas yang berada dicermin meja rias tersebut.

Sampai dia baca isinya.

_Kau pikir aku benar-benar akan membiarkanmu bersama dengan Donghae? Hanya dalam mimpimu saja Kim Jungsoo anni Lee Jungsoo ! Donghae hanya bahagia dengan ku tentunya, hyungnya Lee Sungmin._

_Jaga dirimu baik-baik nde! Kami akan pergi! Mungkin selamanya !_

_Lee Sungmin._

"SIALAN KAU LEE SUNGMIN!", teriak Leeteuk marah dan meremas kertas yang ada ditangannya. Dia tak percaya bahwa dia akan ditipu oleh Sungmin.

"Kau akan mati, Lee Sungmin", ucap Leeteuk dengan suara datarnya.

Leeteuk pun pergi dengan perasaan yang sangat-sangat marah. Marah akan Sungmin yang sudah menipunya.

.

.

.

Tebeceeehhh!

Akhir nya chap ini seleseh ,

Makin gajeh kah? Sinetron kah?

Tapi yang penting saya sudah lanjutin, hehehehe..

Makasih banyak banyak dan buanyaaaaaak yang masih mau REVIEW ini cerita~

Yang faporit sama mollow juga jeongmaaal gomawo ne~

Dan bolehkah saya meminta para reder yang sudah membaca, untuk memberikan REVIEW nya *mumpung lagi bulan puasa loh* *buat baik banyak banyak*

And then

gamsaHAE~~~


	7. Chapter 7

MY STRONGNEST

.

.

.

CAST :

PARK JUNGSOO

LEE DONGHAE

AND

OTHER CAST

.

.

.

Semua tokoh milik kepunyaan diri mereka masing-masing

Saya cuman minjem doang

Tapi ini cerita punya saya hasil dari pikiran yang seberapa ini..

.

.

.

Saya balik lagi dengan cerita yang gak kalah menariknya *emg ada yang menarik.

No bash !

Jangan baca kalau gak suka  
Walau ceritanya jelek minta sarannya ya reader tapi yang membangun.

..

.

Disini anggep aja Leeteuk & Heechul seumuran

Kibum & Kyuhyun seumuran dibawah Leeteuk

Donghae yang paling muda

Ati-ati banyak typo(s) bertebaran

And then …

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.

"Minnie hyung, jebbal !", ucap Donghae yang sudah sangat frustasi. Sudah sejak sejam lama nya setelah dia sadar dan mengetahui kalau ini bukan tempat Leeteuk. Donghae terus menggedor pintu kamar yang dia tidak tahu ini dimana. Yang jelas Donghae tahu kalau Sungmin lah yang membawanya.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Ketukan pintu itu semakin lama semakin lemah. Tapi tak ada niat sedikitpun untuk Sungmin membukakan pintu tersebut. Bukan Sungmin tak iba dengan Donghae yang berteriak dari sejam yang lalu. Tapi Sungmin benar-benar tak ingin Donghae pergi.

Sungmin melakukan ini agar dia selalu bersama Donghae. Egois memang ! tapi bukankah mereka sama saja. Saat setelah bertemu mereka ingin tinggal bersama dan meninggalkan Sungmin.

"Mian Hae", gumam Sungmin lirih yang mungkin hanya dia yang bisa mendengarnya.

Setengah jam setelah tak terdengar lagi ketukan dan teriakan Donghae. Yang berarti sudah satu setengah jam setelah Donghae bangun. Sungmin memutuskan untuk menemui Donghae. Dia berfikir bahwa dongsaeng nya itu sudah tenang karena tak bersuara.

Sambil membawa sarapan buat Donghae, Sungmin membuka kamar tersebut dan berjalan masuk. Dia melihat Donghae yang sedang duduk membelakanginya di sudut ranjang. Apakah Donghae nya marah?

"Hae", panggil Sungmin lalu mendekat kerarah nakas untuk menaruh makanan yang dia bawa.

Namun tak ada respon yang dari Donghae. Seakan Donghae enggan untuk melihatnya, ya walaupun kenyataannya memang Donghae tak bisa melihat.

"kau marah pada hyung ne?", tanya Sungmin kepada Dongahe yang tetap bungkam.

"mengertilah Hae", ujar Sungmin sambil memeluk tubuh Donghae.

Hiks hiks

Isakan keluar begitu saja dari bibir Donghae. Sebagai jawaban apa yang tengah Sungmin tanyakan.

"ssssttt uljima ne", Sungmin menenangkan Donghae yang semakin terisak dalam pelukannya. Dia tak ingin kalau sampai Donghaenya jadi seperti ini.

"wae hyung?", tanya Donghae masih disela isakannya.

"hyung hanya tak ingin jauh dari Hae. Hyung tak ingin Leeteuk mengambilmu dari ku", ucap Sungmin dan membuat Donghae kaget.

"bukankah hyung menyetujui kalau kita akan tinggal bersama dan Teuki hyungpun sudah menyetujuinya", jelas Donghae yang sudah sangat tenang.

"tapi dia akan merebut semua perhatianmu dan perlahan Hae akan meninggalkan Minnie hyung", ucap Sungmin datar.

Donghae pun sangat kaget dengan itu. pasalnya, Sungmin tak pernah bicara dengan nada seperti itu. Apakah ini semua salahnya? Egois kah Donghae yang ingin kedua hyungnya?

Donghae tak bisa memilih. Dia tak bisa memilih salah satu diantara keduanya. Dia hanya ingin kedua hyungnya. Hyung-hyungnya yang akan selalu menjaganya. Hyung yang selalu memberikan kasih sayang. Dan hyung yang akan selalu melindunginya dari apapun.

"nah, sekarang makan sarapan mu dulu nde?", ajak Sungmin dan menuntun Donghae untuk mendekati nakas.

Dengan telaten Sungmin menyuapi Donghae. Dan Sungmin pun sangat bersyukur bahwa Donghae tak menolak apapun yang dia lakukan. Dan sampai makanan yang dipiringnya habis pun Donghae tetap mau disuapi.

Tapi ada yang berbeda dari Donghae nya. Selama makan Donghae tak bersuara sedikitpun, beda dari biasanya.

"Hae, gwenchana?", tanya Sungmin.

"Hae lelah, Hyung", jawab Donghae yang mulai merebahkan badannya dan membelakangi Sungmin.

Sungmin yang melihat Donghae seperti itupun menjadi sangat sedih. Apa benar dia akan tahan jika Donghae akan bersikap seperti ini sampai nanti? Sungmin pun bergegas untuk keluar dan beristirahat. Karena dari semalem dia belum sama sekali tidur.

Donghae yang mendengar kalau Sungmin sudah keluar dari kamarnya, bangun dari tidurnya. Memandang sendu dengan tatapan kosongnya. Bagaimana dengan Teuki hyungnya disana? Bukankah Donghae tak tahu ini dimana?

"Teuki hyung, Mianhae", gumam Donghae.

"kenapa Minnie hyung seperti itu? Hae tidak akan lupa dengan Minnie hyung. Hae juga ingin selalu bersama dengan Minnie hyung" ucap Donghae entah sama siapa.

"Minnie hyung, jebbal. Jangan seperti ini. Hae ingin Minnie dan Teuki hyung menjadi hyungku. Hae tak bisa memilih antara kalian berdua", ucap Donghae.

Dan Donghae pun tak bisa membendung lagi air matanya. Mungkin kalau dia bisa melihat, pasti dia akan melihat matanya yang sangat bengkak.

"hiks hiks hyung hiks hiks", tangis Donghae memanggil nama hyungnya. Entah itu Leeteuk atau Sungmin yang saat ini Donghae tangisi? Ataukah malah kedua nya? Hanya Donghae yang tahu.

.

.

.

Hampa! Beginilah hidup Leeteuk sekarang. Sudah seminggu dia mencari dimana keberadaan Donghae yang dibawa kabur Sungmin. Dan seolah tau, Sungmin seolah menghilang. Dia tak lagi ada direstorannya dan bakan tak ada satupun karyawan yang tahu.

Sudah banyak cara dia lakukan untuk menemukan tempat dimana Sungmin bersembunyi. Namun semua itu nihil. Seolah Sungmin hilang ditelan bumi bersama dengan Donghaenya.

"Hae, dimana kau?", ucap Leeteuk sambil memandang wajah Donghae yang dia ambil saat berada menemui Donghae.

Lagi, Leeteuk lagi dan lagi selalu menghubungi nomor Donghae ataupun Sungmin namun nomor keduanya pun tak pernah aktif.

Frustasi kah Leeteuk?

Jelas saja! Saat dia berharap kalau dia akan bersama lagi dengan Donghae namun Donghae nya menghilang. Kalau saja, waktu itu dia langsung menyetujui bahwa malam itu Donghae pindah, pasti mereka tak akan terpisah lagi.

"aaarrrggghhh mati kau Lee Sungmin!", teriak Leeteuk frustasi.

Dia tak pedulikan lagi kalau anak buahnya akan mendengar dia berteriak. Toh, yang lebih penting bukan masalah harga dirinya namun yang dia pikirkan adalah Donghaenya.

.

.

.

"Bummie kenapa kita kesini lagi? Bukankah kita tahu kalau Lee Sungmin itu tak kesini?", tanya Kyuhyun yang bingun dengan tingkah Kibum.

"ssst sudahlah, jangan berisik. Pasti suatu saat Sungmin itu akan kesini", ucap Kibum dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

"terserah mu saja lah Kim", ujar Kyuhyun sudah lelah dan diapun menggeluarkan PSP nya untuk bermain sejenak.

Dan tanpa disangka mereka pun, ternyata Sungmin mendatangi restorannya. Senyum kemenangan tersungging saat melihat Sungmin yang memasuki restoran dengan sangat waspadah.

Sungmin juga memakai masker dan topi untuk menutupi wajahnya. Tapi sepintar apa Sungmin menyembunyikan itu, Kim Kibum akan selalu tahu.

"dapat kau Lee Sungmin", ucap Kibum dengan senyum mengejek nya yang diarahkan pada Sungmin.

"kau tepat Kim", ujar Kyuhyun yang menyeringai karena melihat tangkapannya sudah ada didepan mata.

"kajja, kita bergerak Kyu", ajak Kibum. Dan mereka pun meninggalkan restoran tersebut untuk melakukan rencana mereka.

Setelah menunggu sekian lamanya, akhirnya Sungmin yang mereka tunggu keluar juga. Sepertinya Sungmin sangat terburu-buru sampai dia tak lagi melihat sekitarnya. Sungmin pun tak menyadari kalau dia tengah diikuti oleh Kibum dan Sungmin.

"Gotcha!", ucap Kibum dan Kyuhyun bersamaan. Dan dengan diam-diam mereka mengikuti kemana arah Sungmin pergi.

"wah wah ternyata dia tinggal disini", ujar Kyuhyun yang sangat kagum. Kagum karena ternyata Sungmin membawa Donghae jauh dari kota.

"dia memang terlalu pintar", Kibum melihat-lihat rumah yang ditempati oleh Sungmin dan bisa jadi kalau Donghae juga ada didalamnya.

"Kyu, kau jaga sini nde. Aku akan mencari jalan masuk rumah itu", jelas Kibum dan mulai mendekati rumah Sungmin.

.

.

.

"Hae", panggil Sungmin yang melihat Donghae sedang duduk menatap kosong kedepan televisi. Namun Donghae sama sekali tak menghiraukan panggilan Sungmin tersebut. Sungmin yang tak direspon mulai mendekati Donghae.

Sudah seminggu, Donghae hanya melamun seperti sekarang ini. Sungmin sangat-sangat tahu apa yang sedang difikirkan Donghae. Namun, lagi-lagi Sungmin tak mau tahu apa yang sedang difikirkan Donghae.

"Hae", panggil Sungmin lagi dan Donghae pun sudah tersadar dari lamunannya.

"ah nde hyung", ucap Donghae yang sudah sepenuhnya sadar.

Sungmin pun mengusap lembut rambut Donghae. Seakan ingin memberitahu kalau dia benar-benar sangat menyayangi Donghae.

"Hae, sudah makan eoh? Apa Hae dari tadi hanya disini?", tanya Sungmin.

"ne hyung. Hae, tidak tahu dimana letak dapurnya. Disini terlalu asing", ucap Donghae.

Sungmin yang medengar itu menjadi sangat sedih dan sangat kecewa. Donghae mengatakan asing disini. Apakah dia juga asing dengan Sungmin? Apakah itu salah satu bentuk penolakkan?

"kajja, sekarang kita makan ne", ajak Sungmin pada Donghae dan mulai menuntun Donghae kearah meja makan

"hyung sebenarnya kita ada dimana?", tanya Donghae saat selesai menyantap makanannya.

"ini rumah kita, Hae", ucap Sungmin santai yang masih sibuk membereskan piring yang mereka pakai untuk makan.

"bolehkah kita kembali hyung", tanya Donghae ragu.

"Minnie hyung?", panggil Donghae karena Sungmin hanya diam tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya.

"nanti Hae", ucap Sungmin akhirnya.

"hyung", lirih Donghae kecewa. Kecewa dengan penolakkan yang diberikan oleh Sungmin. Bukankah selama ini Sungmin selalu mengistimewakan Donghae? Namun sekarang? Sungmin menolak itu semua.

Dan Sungmin yang melihat Donghae seperti itu hanya bisa menghela nafas nya. Lagi-lagi Donghae meminta untuk kembali. Tak cukupkah hanya disini saja? Berdua?

"kkaja. Kau harus tidur", ajak Sungmin pada Donghae. Dan tanpa menolak Donghae mengikuti.

.

.

.

"jadi maksudmu mereka ada disana?", tanya Leeteuk pada Kibum. Sesampainya dirumah Kibum segera memberi tahu Leeteuk tempat dimana Sungmin dan Donghae tinggal.

"lantas kenapa kau tak membawa pulang Kim?", tanya Heechul yang geram dengan Kibum. Kenapa tidak dia bawa Donghae pulang? Malah menunggu memberitahu mereka disini.

"ck kau bodoh apa bagaimana hyung? Disana ada Sungmin", uja Kyuhyun santai tanpa memperhatikan Heechul yang tengah kesal.

"sudahlah besok aku akan kesana menyusul Donghae", putus Leeteuk akhirnya.

"tapi Teuki kau tidak bisa sendiri", ucap Heechul pada Leeteuk.

"Teuki hyung benar. Kalau kita bersama malah Sungmin akan semakin curiga", ucap Kibum.

Dan mereka pun kembali kekamar masing-masing setelah menyetujui bahwa Leeteuk seorang diri yang akan pergi menjemput Donghae.

.

.

.

Setengah jam sudah Leeteuk mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya. Namun hasilnya selalu saja nihil. Dia tak bisa untuk terbang ke alam mimpi.

Perasaan yang entah seperti apa yang kini tengah Leeteuk rasakan. Membayangkan bahwa besok waktunya untuk dia menjemputr Donghae. Namun masih saja ada rasa takut. Bagaimana nanti kalau Sungmin mengetahui dan dia membawa Donghae lagi.

"kuatkan aku Tuhan", gumam Leeteuk sambil berdoa. Agar esok dia benar-benar bisa membawa Donghae nya pulang.

Leeteuk pandangi langit-langit kamanya. Membayangkan ekspresi Donghae saat bertemu kembali. Walaupun Leeteuk tahu Donghae tentu tidak bisa melihat.

Tapi satu yang selalu mengganjal Leeteuk. Apakah semua ini keinginan Donghae? Donghae yang ingin untuk bersama Sungmin.

"anni. Donghae tidak seperti itu", tolak Leeteuk. Karena dia tahu seperti apa Donghae. Walaupun mereka sudah lama tak bersama. Tapi melihat dari bagaimana sikap Donghae yang dia temui, Donghae masih seperti dongsaeng kecilnya.

"tunggu hyung ne Hae. Teuki hyung akan menjemputmu", gumam Leeteuk.

Dia memang yang harus merawat Donghae bukan? Dia hyungnya. Bukankah selama ini Sungmin yang telah merebut Donghae darinya. Lantas untuk sekarang ini, Donghae akan bersama dengannya.

Egoiskah Leeteuk? Mungkin semua ini karena Donghae. Karena dia tidak bisa bersama Donghae setelah sekian lama mencari.

Salahkan Sungmin yang terlalu egois untuk mendapatkan Donghae. Bukankah Leeteuk sudah berbaik hati untuk mengajak tinggal bersama? Lantas kenapa Sungmin hanya ingin memonopoli Donghae?

"tak kan ku maafkan kau Sungmin", gumam Leeteuk untuk terakhi kalinya sebelum dia menyusul kealam mimpinya. Berharap esok adalah hari yang benar-benar membuatnya bahagia.

.

.

.

Dilain tempat dan mungkin juga diwaktu yang hampir bersamaan. Namja yang diketahui bernama Lee Donghae menatap kosong kearah langit-langit atap kamarnya.

Susah sekali untuk memejamkan matanya barang sedikit pun. Entah apa yang akan terjadi? Tapi perasaan nya saat ini membuat dia bingung.

Entah apa perasaan apa itu? Sulit untuk Donghae mendiskripsikannya.

Donghae ingin sekali, disaat dia gundah seperti ingin melihat bintang yang bercahaya dilangit sana. Sama ketika dulu dia dan hyungnya melihat bintang dimalam hari. Walaupun dengan badan yang sangat lelah sang hyung tetap saja mau mengajaknya melihat bintang dimalam hari.

"hyung. Bogoshipeo", gumam Donghae.

Sekelabat bayangan dimasa lalu melintas saja begitu indahnya dalam pikiran Donghae.

"_Teuki hyung lihat!", ucap Donghae antusias._

"_ne, indah bukan? Disana ada appa dan eomma kita Hae", ujar Leeteuk yang terus memandangi Donghae._

"_jinjja? Belalti eomma dan appa celalu melihat kita hyung?", tanya Donghae._

"_ne"_

Tanpa terasa air mata jatuh menuruni pipi tembam Donghae. Sedih dikala mengingat hal-hal seperti itu. Bagaimana senang nya dulu dia saat Leeteuk mengajak nya melihat bintang pada malam hari.

"Teuki hyung", isak Donghae lirih

.

.

.

"Teuki hyung". Donghae menangis lagi.

Dan itu pasti karena ulahnya. Sungmin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Donghae sangat-sangat bersalah. Bagaimana dia bisa membuat Donghae selalu menangis? Bukankah dia telah berjanji untuk membuat Donghae tidak menangis lagi?

Dia melanggat janji itu hanya karena keegoisannya. Berdosakah Sungmin?

"mianhae Donghae-ya", gumam Sungmin meninggalkan pintu kamar Donghae dengan perasaan yang sangat bimbang.

.

.

.

Sesuai rencana yang telah disusun. Leeteuk dengan pasti menuju kearah tempat Sungmin membawa Donghae. Dia tahu kali ini sikapnya sangat-sangat egois. Tapi memang inilah dia jika menyangkut tentang Donghae nya.

Selama perjalanan Leeteuk terus memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk memasuki rumah itu. bagaimana jikalau Sungmin berada dirumah. Akan sia-sia bukan?

Namun apapun resikonya, dia harus membawa kembali Donghae.

"Hae tunggu hyung ne", ucap Leeteuk yang memandangi poto Donghae.

Mobil Leetuk pun melaju kencang menuju tempat yang telah diberi tahu oleh Kibum sebelumnya.

.

.

.

"hyung ingin membeli sesuatu. Jadi Hae tunggu disini ne", ucap Sungmin berpamitan pada Donghae.

"ne hyung"

"Hae ingin es krim?", tanya Sungmin. Namun hanya gelengan yang menjadi jawaban dai Donghae sendiri.

"baiklah. Hyung pergi dulu ne", pamit Sungmin dan meninggalkan Donghae.

.

.

.

Ceklek~

Pintu rumah itu pun terbuka. Namun orang yang berada dirumah itu hanya diam saja. Jelas saja dia diam. Bukankah dia tahu siapa orang yangg datang.

Hyung nya. Sungmin.

"Hae", panggil suara itu.

Dan Donghae yang dipanggil membatu. Dia kenal suara itu. Suara yang selalu dia rindukan.

"Teuki hyung?", tanya Donghae.

"ne, ini Teuki hyung. Hyung kesini untuk menjemputmu", ucap Leeteuk dan dengan tanpa meminta persetujuan Donghae Leeteuk segera mebawa Donghae keluar.

Untuk apa meminta persetujuan Donghae, kalau nyatanya memang Donghae seharusnya bersamanya.

Dan lihat juga sekarang. Tak ada penolakkan bukan dari Donghae. Dan dengan cepat sebelum Sungmin ada Leeteuk segera membawa Donghae.

BUGH~

Namun belum sempat dia membuka mobilnya untuk Donghae. Leeteuk sudah jatuh tersungkur akibta pukulan yang diberikan oleh Sungmin.

"hyung!", panik Donghae mendengar suara debuman.

"brengsek kau Lee Sungmin", marah Leeteuk pada Sungmin.

Namun belum sempat juga Leeteuk bangun dari tempatnya. Sungmin sudah menarik Donghae memasuki mobilnya dan membawa Donghae bersamanya.

"Sial kau Lee Sungmin !", teriak Leetuk dan dengan cepat mengendarai mobilnya menyusul mobil Sungmin yang sudah membawa jauh Donghae.

.

.

.

Dua mobil itu saling kejar tak mau sedikitpun mengalah. Dengan kecepatan yang penuh mobil-mobil tersebut berjalan.

Mobil Sungmin melaju dengan sangat kencang. Yang ada dipikiran Sungmin hanyalah bagaimana caranya untuk supaya Leeteuk kehilangan jejak mereka.

Tanpa memperdulikan seseorang yang tengah sangat ketakutan. Donghae tentu saja.

Walaupun Donghae tak bisa melihat, Donghae masih bisa merasakan bahwa sekarang Sungmin dalam kondisi yang sangat buruk. Sampai-sampai membawa nya dengan mobil yang melaju dengan kencang.

"Minnie hyung", ucap Donghae.

Namun objek yang dipanggil tak menyahut sedikitpun. Karena masih sibuk bagaimana agar mobi yang berada dibelakang nya tertinggal jauh.

"hyung, jangan seperti ini", ucap Donghae lagi pada Sungmin.

Sungmin tahu dan sangat-sangat tahu kalau Donghae sekarang sangar takut. Terdengar jelas dari suara nya yang sangat gemetar itu. tapi bagaimana pun juga Sungmin tak mau itu terjadi.

"hyung kumohon", pinta Donghae lagi.

"apa yang harus kulakukan Donghae-ya!", teriak Sungmin pada Donghae. Dan tanpa melihat mobil yang sedang melaju juga didepannya.

Tiiiiinnnnn~

BRAK~

BRAK~

Mobil yang dikendarai Sungmin pun jatuh dengan sangat elitnya menuju jurang yang ada disampingnya.

.

.

.

"kajja kita pulang", ajak seseorang pada orang yang lainnya.

"sebentar lagi", kata orang tersebut.

"Hae ini sudah siang", bujuk orang tersebut.

"tapi Teuki hyung", tolak orang tersebut yang nyatanya adalah Donghae.

"ya sudah disini saja dengan hyung mu itu", ujar Leeteuk pura-pura kesal dan berlalu meninggalkan Donghae.

"Ya! Teuki hyung tunggu aku!", teriak Donghae sambil berlari mengejar sang hyung.

Keduanya pun meninggalkan seseorang disana. Seseorang yang sudah sangat tenang dialam yang berbeda yaitu, Lee Sungmin.

.

.

.

'Gomawo Minnie hyung. Telah memberikan kebahagian terhadapku. Apapun yang pernah terjadi aku sangat-sangat menyayangi mu. Jeongmal Saranghae nae hyungie~'

'gomawo Sungmin-ah! Telah meberikan Donghae sebuah cahaya lagi, agar Donghae bisa melihat bagaimana indah nya dunia lagi. Aku akan menjaga Donghae untukmu. Jadi jangan membawa nya lagi arraseo!'

Leeteuk dan Donghae pun meninggalkan pemakaman dengan perasaan yang sangat tenang. Karena nya, Lee Sungmin . Leeteuk dan Donghae dapat bersama kembali.

.

.

. end !

Wkwkwk gaje kah?

Haha ya begitulah saya ..

.

.

Tapi becanda ding !

.

.

.

Ckit~

Brakkkk~

"Donghae-ya !", teriak Leeteuk saat mobil tersebut jatuh ke jurang.

Mobil yang salah satunya terdapat Donghaenya. Panik? Tentu saja! Bukan hanya sekedar panik namun Leeteuk sangat-sangat takut.

Tanpa membuang waktu pun Leeteuk mencari jalan agar bisa menolong kedua orang tersebut yang salah satunya adalah Donghae nya.

Tak menunggu lamapun sebuah ambulans membawa korban untuk dilakukan pertolongan yang sangat serius.

.

.

.

"kumohon bertahanlah", ucap Leeteuk pada keduanya. Dia takut terjadi sesuatu pada Donghae. Namun dia juga takut terjadi apapun dengan Sungmin.

Leeteuk berharap keduanya dapat selamat.

Sudah berjam jam Leetuk menunggu duluar ruang operasi tempat Donghae maupun Sungmin didalam sana. Takut itulah perasaan yang dirasakan Leetuk saat ini.

Hanya berdoa lah yang Leeteuk lakukan untuk keselamatan keduanya. Dengan sangat tulus Leeteuk meminta pada tuhan untuk menyelamatkan nyawa orang terkasihnya.

Dan operasi yang memakan waktu lama pun akhirnya selesai juga. Membuat Leeteuk sangat-sangat lega walaupun masih ada terselip rasa takut juga.

Disinilah Leeteuk diruangan yang ditempati Sungmin. Bukan karena apapun. Namun terlihat jelas bahwa Sungminlah yang saat ini sangat parah.

"Leeteuk ssi. Maaf untuk semuanya ne", lirih Sungmin.

"kurasa aku takkan bertahan lama, jadi jaga Donghae ne", ucap Sungmin dengan suara yang sudah sangat lelah.

"anni, kita yang akan menjaga Donghae. Sungmin-ah", ucap Leeteuk yang menolak kata-kata Sungmin.

"kau lucu ne. bukankah aku sudah mengambil Donghae"

"jika aku pergi, ambillah mata ini untuk Donghae. Dongsaeng tersayangku", ucap Sungmin semakin lirih.

"ucapkan maafku juga ne untuknya. Aahh kurasa Wookie akan menjemputku".

"tidak Sungmin-ah, kau harus bertahan", ujar Leeteuk.

"annyeong", ucap Sungmin untuk terakhir kalinya. Karena kini Sungmin sudah pergi meninggalkan Donghae tanpa memberi tahu nya.

.

.

.

"gomawo, Hae. Gomawo Teuki. Maaf untuk jika aku memisahkan kalian terlalu lama. Lee Donghae jangan mnaja lagi ne pada Leeteuk. Awas saja kau.

Ingatlah aku selalu ne. karena akupun juga akan mengingat kalian. Dari sini! Dari tempat ku berada kini"

Dan bayangan Sungmin pun menghilang setelah melihat kepergian Leeteuk dan Donghae yang sangat bahagia.

.

.

.

End !

Wkwkwk ending nya anehka? Haha itulah yang ada diimajinasi saya. Gak bisa mikir lagi hehehe. Maafkan saya ne ~

Terima kasih untuk para reader yang sudah sempat membaca dari awal sampai akhir cerita ini. dan yang meREVIEW cerita ini dari awal sampai akhir.

thanKYU VERY MUCH buat kalian :

**oelfha100194 | guest | masitaelf | xxx | wonhaesung love | arumfishy | | x | safa fishy | aniko0405 | nnaglow | kim haemi |**

*kecupkaliansatusatu*

Okeh akhirnya, untuk terakhir kalinya boleh ya REVIEW nya *kedipkedipmata*

Bye bye semuanya !


End file.
